New Solstice
by LA218
Summary: An Epic continuation of the Twilight Saga. The story starts seventy-five years after Bella married Edward. The Cullens soon find out that Vampires are not the only things that humans know nothing about... Multiple POVs . R&R!
1. Chapter 1

New Solstice

"_Every once in a while, we feel totally at peace, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Only thinking about our lives and our constant day to day activities; never really seeing any change. But once what seems impossible comes along, we sometimes scare or shy away from it. Even if we are the impossible ourselves."_

-Lauren Griffith

Bliss

Bella

Seventy-five years, eight months, sixteen days, seven hours, thirteen minutes and twenty-four seconds is how long it has been since I married the most miraculous man on earth. Even in vampire years, it seems as though it was a lifetime ago. Almost a dream…Had I not had the 'man' in question sitting beside me, I still would have thought so…

Ah. He's looking at me again.

It was hard following the chatter carrying around our table. Even with Alice going on about an upcoming hunting trip to Canada, planned by Carlisle, and the constant breeze of human aroma going around in Forks high school's tiny cafeteria, Edward's eyes seemed to hold me and completely block everything else out. At least Alice's talking anyways. But looking at Edward's perfect features reminded me of a different face. A similar one to his with chocolate brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Renesmee, our daughter, was gone on her second honey moon with my friend, slash, son- in- law, slash, former almost love interest, Jacob Black. Even though the imprint that he had on _my_ daughter was old news, and even though he could have imprinted with any of the other _millions_ of girls on this planet but chose _mine_, and though their marriage happened only _thirty_ years after I had her… I still seemed to have slightly mixed feelings about their relationship. Of course, every time I brought this up to Edward his reply would always be the same…

_"They're not much different from us once you think about it love. In some ways I imprinted on you. We just call it love at first sight."_

And of course, every time, I knew he was right. But it still didn't shake the feelings I had…

"Bella! Bella!!" Alice pulled me from my pensive state. "Jamie Collin is looking at you again." She whispered giggling.

Uh-oh.

I heard Edward growl beside me, giving Jamie an overly murderous glare, sending the boy twisting completely around in his seat, trembling slightly.

"Really, I don't see what the problem would be if we just told everyone that we are already married. They all think we're dating anyways." Edward growled.

I giggled at him. Edward seemed to be under the slightest impression that because we were in the same school where a certain vampire and former human fell in love, that it might have a chance of happening to me. Again. The idea was preposterous, almost laughable, and barely worth mentioning.

However, even though I knew I had all the love he could possibly produce for me apart from his daughter and family, everyone, female and sometimes male, was an enemy. A rival of sorts. Edward, and especially Emmett, would never let me lived down the time I hissed at a poor girl in France for looking at him longer than five seconds while we were attending college there. After he apologized to her saying that I was actually 'sneezing' from allergies (yeah right), he told me that she was just waiting for him move over so she could get a better look at Emmett. She had a thing for muscular men.

Emmett wouldn't stop laughing at me.

"It's only natural Edward" Alice chided.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Emmett "Besides, I don't mind when guys stare at Rose. I don't even hiss at them." He added as he threw me a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett" Edward started "you _love_it when the boys here stare at Rosalie! Every time they do you rub it in their faces by kissing her or huggi… hmmm" Edward suddenly stopped talking then abruptly (well, almost abruptly. He was moving at human pace, but it was quickly enough for humans to think it was abrupt…) took me in his arms and kissed me square on the lips. Then, what seemed reluctantly, pulled back slowly and gazed at me. I quickly turned back around just in time to see poor Jamie's horror and grief stricken face mash into a frown and twist back in his seat.

Everyone at our table began laughing. Even Jasper looked like he would be gasping for air if he could. Edward smiled, looking as though he'd just won the Noble Peace Prize for an excellent service to the United States. I couldn't help but grin.

Rosalie, still laughing and smiling, began to stand up next to Alice. Everyone else followed one eighteenth of a second later. It was time to go to our next class. Lunch would be over in about thirty three seconds. We all picked up our trays of untouched or otherwise played with human food and threw it away in the trash besides the door then proceeded outside. Once we were out of human sight and sound Emmett jumped twelve feet in the air then landed on Jasper's back.

"Emmett! Stop behaving like such a child!" Rosalie complained. But you could still hear the small endearment that she tried to keep out of her voice.

Emmett laughed and smiled, looking more like the kid his personality was inclined to, and continued to do handstands on Jasper's shoulders. Alice shrieked a laugh then summer salted into the air and landed on Emmett's feet.

I was about to join, but Edward, fast as lightning, pulled me to the side of the school continuing where we left off before Jamie's stares had interrupted.

Everything in my life (or non-life) was bliss. But somehow I felt as though something was coming. I didn't know what or why, or if it was good or bad; but at the moment, I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

New Student

"Boys!" scolded Esme "Play nice."

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and I were all in the open baseball field watching a three on three fight between Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. It was interesting to see Edward's mind reading ability, Jasper's combat skills, and Emmett's strength all working against each other to take the other two down. Though admittedly, I was still nervous. Alice laughed when she saw me biting my lip as we watched the three move from one side of the field to the other, breaking smaller pine trees as they went a little too far out of the border.

"Honestly Bella, you never stop worrying, even though you've seen them do this millions of times!" Alice began to snicker.

"Well, excuse me for playing the role of a worried wife." I sniffed then theatrically threw the back of my hand across my forehead. She, Rosalie, and Esme trilled a laugh.

We all looked back at the fight when we heard Jasper curse from being pinned to the ground by what seemed to be a quick alliance between Edward and Emmett who briefly gave each other smiles and then started a one on one fight back across the field.

Jasper ran to us with a scowl on his face.

"I should have thought of that earlier. Then I could have had some credit in taking Edward down."

Edward laughed and then swiftly dogged a swipe that Emmett tried to make from the brief distraction.

"It's time." Called Alice. And with that she pecked Jasper on the cheek and ran back to the house with Jasper right on her tail. I turned back to the fight just in time to see Edward put his foot behind Emmett's leg and then jerk it back pulling Emmett's legs out from under him and landing him on his back- side.

We all joined in a chorus of laughter, except for Emmett who was streaming a list of profanities from his mouth.

"Ok, Ok guys!" Esme said "Time to go to school!"

Even as we entered the parking lot, Emmett was still obsessing over the recent loss. Scowling angrily at Edward beside him as I watched them from the rear view mirror. Emmett mumbling "cheap move" all the while.

The girls and I decided to ride in a separate car, my Mercedes, to let the guys settle their disputes themselves. It seemed as though Edward was getting most of the heat for being a traitor in Jasper's eyes and cheating with mind reading in Emmett's. I sighed. It was Friday, so Jasper and Emmett would soon have all weekend to have a rematch. This would seriously cut in to my alone time with Edward.

We hastily made our way out of the cars and into the school buildings. Students seemed to be prone to take random pictures of us outside of the teachers' watchful eyes. But as we made our way in, we heard the school buzzing…

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah! She's new right?"

"Heard her talking to a teacher, I think she's British."

"Did you see what she was dressed in? Looked like she came out of an eighties magazine."

"Ha ha ha! But she looks kinda cute. Maybe she'll date me! Ha ha!"

What was going on?

A new student? Surely Alice would have seen that, especially if the whole school would be in such an uproar…

I turned to ask Alice why she didn't tell us about this small addition to our school, but when I looked at her, her mouth had formed a small 'o' and her eyes were wide and filled with confusion.

"Alice!" I tugged on her arm to get her attention. She finally looked at me but her face stayed the same.

"Alice did you not see this?" I asked, while pulling her aside to an empty home room. By that time the rest of our family had come in after us with Jasper coming in last and closing the door.

She franticly shook her head, a worried crease forming on her forehead. We all looked around at each other. Rosalie began to dial Carlisle's cell number and soon started explaining the problem while Jasper pushed his way to the front.

"Are you sure you saw nothing? There wasn't a vision that you absently ignored?"Jasper inquired.

"No! No there wasn't!!" squeaked Alice. "I see every vision whether I want to or not! And I've been looking a lot into the school's future because there's nothing else to do! I didn't see this at all!!!"

"So what? There's a British werewolf in our school now or something? Do any of the werewolves have distant relatives that they didn't tell us about?" smirked Emmett. Of course. Trust Emmett to be the one to make light of an important situation.

"Emmett, be serious." Edward said tersely "This is important! Besides you know that everything goes pitch black when Alice tries to see werewolves."

"So _is_ it a vampire?" Rosalie, done with the call to Carlisle, was listening intently. "Did you see her in anyone's head?"

"I don't know for sure." Edward said slowly "These human minds… they leave out the finer details, we'd have to see for ourselves." His voice trailed off as he threw a quick glance at me.

I could tell he was worried. Just like I was worried. None of the other vampires that we had met ever took an interest in living so close to humans the way we did. If this new comer was a vampire like us, would they be friendly? Or would they pose a threat? And if there was one, would there be more?

I could see the same questions in everyone's eyes around me. We were all on edge of who, or what, this new comer could be.

"Well let's go and find her then!" Emmett finally broke the silence, looking around impatiently. We all rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Emmett is right." Sighed Edward, who suddenly had his arms around me. "The sooner we find out, the better."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alice though, seemed to have gained an even larger crease in her forehead. Her pixie like face screamed concern and dismay. Was she afraid that her powers were too subjective? Had too many holes?

Part of me wanted to go over and console her, but the other, stronger part, wanted to stay in Edward's arms. Who knew what kind of problems this stranger could bring? If she was bad news, I wanted all the time I could possible get with Edward before we had to worry about it in extent.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, my mind pulled up a brief picture of a woman with fiery red hair, fierce eyes, and a cat-like frame that even to this day I knew all to well. Though I knew Victoria was long gone, I felt a fear running through me, wondering if this new person would be the same. I shivered slightly which alarmed Edward.

"Don't worry love." He whispered, holding me tighter "We'll be ok."

And with that we trooped out. Edward still had his arms around me. Not willing to let me go.

"Hmm…" I sighed "We just can't escape trouble for very long can we?"

"Tell me about it." Muttered Edward.

Edward

And it was absolutely true. It hadn't even been a century and we were already worrying about something! Maybe Forks was a taboo, a curse, or sick joke to all former star crossed lovers. Maybe we should just leave and forget this sunless town. It only ever brought trouble.

Streams of thoughts clouded my own as I opened my mind to the people around me, in search of the girl…

"_OH!! Yum yum! It's Edward again! GAH!! Why does _Bella_ always have to…"_ For the sake of the little girl thinking that, I skipped to the next mind.

"_Wow. I can never understand how they all got SO good looking…"_

"_Bella! Um… I see you're with Edward now, but… I think you should go out with me! I have great personality and…. No, that won't work…." _

"_Haaaaaa… Why do I have to come to this school? And somewhere so cold to . Besides, I'm not going to need…Oh well. Whatever."_

Bingo!!

"Bella! Look! Over….. There. Wow"

What happened to this girl? Her clothes…Looked ridiculously 80's. This morning's gossip didn't disappoint. A yellow neon hang-off shirt with pink stockings, green ruffled mini-skirt, and tattered sneakers was definitely not in the average teenagers' closet.

"Yikes" Bella agreed. I would have loved to ask her what she was thinking about this particularly unusual scene, but it would have to wait.

The new girl was obviously human. Her brown skin revealed some of the red undertone I was looking for, probably because of the cold, and her walk was not fluid like ours, but quite graceful for a human.

Bottom line: She was no threat.

She was just an ordinary girl who happened to miss a psychic vampire's radar. Poor Alice. After finding out she couldn't see Renesmee on top of the werewolves, she became a bit more obsessive over her visions for the past few decades.

I texted the 'Ok' to every one. Including Carlisle.

"Lets' go." I whispered to Bella as I looked down at her. But instead of seeing the relief I expected, I saw the strangest look of wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" It felt good to finally ask.

"Well…I was just wondering if we had any… similarities. You know. Me and the girl…"

Ah. I could have guessed that. I internally kicked myself for not at least trying.

"That's a good question." It was a very good question. Did the girl have a similar hidden power that Bella had when she was human? My inability to read Bella's mind had almost driven me to insanity. Would another exception to Alice's power drive her insane? That thought didn't seem to far off mark. And if this girl were changed, would she have a similar power to Bella's?

"Well, we're about to find out." I said "She has our first class."

We watched her round the corner and walk into Ms. Stacy's English class, her black hair tailing after her.

We took one quick glance at each other and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Have Stranger Things Happened?

"Ok class!" Mrs. Stacey exclaimed "Take your seats! We have a new student today! Go on sweetie, introduce yourself." Ms. Stacey smiled warmly to the new student who flashed a half-hearted grin in response.

Let's see what this average human, who worked six vampires in a fit not long ago had to think.

_ "…….Why do I have to do this? Whatever. Just get it over with."_

"Hello everyone. My name is…" She paused for a brief second. "Lauren… Alexandria… Griffin… Nice too meet you all."

Weird. She seemed to finish her name with a question. But you could definitely hear a British accent. She looked fairly normal though. Except, of course, for the get up.

"Very good. Very good. Umm… let's put you in the middle of the desks." Instructed Ms. Stacey. "Right there is fine hun'."

_"Yes, she'll definitely make some friends there."_

Mrs. Stacey was one of those few people who was good inside and out, and you wondered why she never seemed to find a husband before age thirty- five. If she didn't harbor a crush on me, I would have talked to her more often.

Following Ms. Stacey's instructions, Lauren sat in the middle of the classroom at least two desks in front of Bella and I. Too far for us to make an introduction, even though all the people around her were eager to introduce themselves. Interesting... Maybe there were some similarities between her and Bella.

_ "PLEASE! Stop talking to me!" _

Lauren's inner voice was loud and harsh, but quickly simmered down, even though her exterior voice was soft and polite while she greeted her classmates.

Then again, maybe the only thing that this girl had in common with Bella was her immunity to certain vampiric powers. No more. No less. Her personality could best relate to Rosalie's, and that could not always be taken as a compliment.

"So?" asked Bella, the same small look of wonder and curiosity in her eyes, "What's she like?"

I would hate to completely crush that, so…

"She's ok. But not exactly someone we would associate with."

I saw the question on her face and sighed.

"She's a bit two-faced." I surrendered

I watched as all the wonder flowed out of her eyes and her lips formed into a slight pout as she turned to face the front.

It hadn't even been five minutes and I already disliked this new girl. I watched her as she laid her head down on the desk to sleep, not paying the least bit attention to the woman who had just been kind to her, and quickly seeming to disregard the students who had shown interest in her.

_ "Yes. Quiet. Now _please_ don't bother me again!"_

I sighed in disappointment. Who knew that one new student would be such a let down…

As we all filed in for lunch, I heard four different questions at once.

_"So Ed, what's she like?"_

_ "Was she worth the worry?"_

_ "Why can't I _see_ her???"_

_ "What color should I paint my nails…." _

I disregarded the last one.

"From what I can tell, she's not a person of interest. She seems to be congenial on the outside and a bit relentless underneath. That's all I got so far.

"Huh. And from what I heard she seemed like a nice… Whoa!" Emmett almost boomed, startling a few close freshman. He had finally caught sight of the girl with a cluster of students a few feet away from us, all asking random question, and she dully answering the 'yes' or 'no' ones. Rosalie back handed Emmett on the arm. With vampire strength.

"Ouch Rose! Don't forget there's only one of me." Emmett pretended to complain. "Besides, I hadn't seen that look in awhile."

"Oh! Oh!!" One girl, Lisa Martin, a ditzy type of person in my opinion, called Lauren to her full (or almost full) attention.

_ "Score! No ones' asked her about the _Cullens_ yet! Now _I_ can talk to her!" _

I wondered what kind of thoughts would run through, this particularly snobby human's head when she saw six abnormally beautiful couples in such an average setting. Everyone else, except for Rosalie, was listening to the girls' conversation.

"So Lauren!" exclaimed Lisa "Have you ever seen the Cullens before?"

Every one else murmured in excitement. Emmett chuckled.

"No." She answered. Not even bothering to look interested. She looked rather bored to put it plainly. Normally a girl in her situation would either love the attention or cower from all the pressure.

Not deterred by the girl's lack of interest, Lisa pointed us out.

Here it comes.

At first the slightest hint of shock hit her eyes, then speculation entered her brain.

_ "Hmm… Interesting…." _

Uh-oh. Could this girl be catching on to us that fast? People normally looked at our beauty before coming up with any suspicions.

Then, suddenly, like a candle being blown out, her speculation and interest vanished.

_ "But none of my business…Sigh…Whatever."_

That was queer.

"That's nice. So where do we get our food?" Asked Lauren, as she walked away.

Shock flooded both parties' minds. The group of girls, as well as our table.

Rosalie finally took interest. She looked. Upset.

_"What? She looked at _me_ and didn't _care_?"_

"Edward, what was she thinking?" she finally asked.

Conceited. Rosalie never disappoints.

"Huh. Well that's new." said Emmett. "Nice change from the staring, though. What was she thinking?"

"Nothing." I replied still a bit stunned "She was surprised at first, but then all of her emotion just sort of drained out of her; like it was being sucked out with a vacuum! It has happened before, the last time I…"

"JASPER!!"

Alice was suddenly down on her knees, holding Jasper in her arms. Everyone whipped their heads around to find Jasper shaking and trembling in his seat with his eyes unfocused and his head hanging limply to his side. I could see the shock and fear in everyone's minds as we looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Jasper! Jasper! Can you hear me?! Talk to me!!"

Alice's shrieks of fear and confusion alerted the entire cafeteria. Soon a crowd of students were around us in a tight circle. Not good.

"We have to get him out of here." I said quickly.

"I'll call Carlisle." said Bella as she took out her phone.

Emmett began to pick up Jasper, who was still shaking and trembling, outside to my car, none of us bothering to call the hospital. We didn't need an ambulance team trying to check his heart rate and temperature.

All of us began rushing outside after Emmett and Jasper, finding it hard and extremely frustrating to run at human pace in front of our audience. I was the last one to leave the building, but as I was about to dash through the door, I shot a quick glance behind me to try and find out what could have possibly caused this. As I scanned through the sea of people, only one site caught my attention. The girl, Lauren, was sitting in the back corner, farthest away from our table. She was staring directly at me with piercing eyes, but her face had an air of indifference to the obvious chaos.

Strangest of all, she seemed to be mouthing something to me; but the worry for my brother took control over my mind and I speeded out the door, saving the girl's odd behavior for later; almost running over cat as I went.


	4. Chapter 4

Suspicions

Alice

"Jasper! Jasper! Jasper!!"

I couldn't help saying his name as I saw his shaking body in my lap. Edward was speeding down the open road to the main house, almost breaking the 250 mark on the speed-o meter. I saw that we would be there in about two minutes. I wanted to yell and ask him why we hadn't made it home yet, but I became too distressed to get the words out. All I could do was gaze down at Jasper as I felt my eyes sting with the worried tears they couldn't produce.

Jasper seemed to be able to see us. He was looking in my eyes as I looked in his, but they seemed to go in and out of focus.

What was happening???

I wondered briefly if this was how Edward felt every time he'd seen Bella in her near death experiences. From the corner of my eye I saw him give one stiff nod, knowing it was for my unspoken question.

We finally pulled up to the house and saw Esme standing beside the open door, her face screaming worry for her son, but I knew it was nothing compared to mine.

I scooped Jasper in my arms, just as Edward came to an abrupt stop in front of the house, and rushed the shaking man inside.

I laid him gently on the couch, not wanting to cause any additional problems. All of us were crowded around him. No one said anything, and Jasper keeping his eyes locked on me.

I looked ahead, irritated and impatient, for Carlisle's return. Ten seconds. I barely heard Edward repeat the information to everyone else. The short amount of time upset me more. Why couldn't he be here now???

Nine impossibly long seconds later, Carlisle burst through the door.

"What's happened?" He demanded while going over to Jasper's side.

"We don't know!" I cried before anyone could get anything out. "One minute we were just sitting at lunch, then the next he started shaking and going limp in his seat!"

"Edward, can you hear him?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes I can. But I can't get much out of him, he seems to be stunned."

"What is he saying? What is he saying now?!" I yelled

Edward didn't speak right away, so I looked into the future to see if he would. When I saw his answer I almost screamed.

"He's saying… 'it hurts'."

Every stopped their breathing as Carlisle began to inspect any changes in Jasper's normal vampire functions.

I tried to think about something else; something other than the love of my existence shaking in pain. So I closed my eyes and listened; extending my super hearing outside of the house and the worried murmurs which only upset me more. Outside, I heard the nearby woods with all of its inhabitants casually going about their lives. It angered me that they didn't share my worry.

Somewhere near the house I could hear a set of small paw prints walking around to the window that showed through to where we were now all joined, and heard it leap and perch itself onto the windowsill. I turned my head an opened my eyes to find a black cat with gold eyes and two fanged teeth hanging on either side of its mouth, staring at us. Its gaze turned to Jasper whom I could still feel quivering and shaking on the couch.

Upon the thought of his name I could ignore him no longer. I turned to him, finding his eyes still locked on my face as Carlisle and Edward fussed over what they should do next. I hardly heard the fierce lion- like roar that came from the cat outside, my entire attention was focused on Jasper. But exactly after that, I felt Jasper's shaking slow then come to a complete stop as his eyes widen with astonishment, but my eyes were probably open wider.

It was suddenly very crowded as everyone moved in closer to see if he was ok.

"Jasper! Are you alright? Does it hurt anymore?? Do you need anything? Do you need some bloo…?" the words came out in a rush until Jasper interrupted me.

"Alice, Alice," he said as he stiffly began to sit up and cup my face in his hands, "I'm… I'm fine. You don't need to worry. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine."

Relief washed through me as I jumped onto his lap and hugged him close, but I could still hear the speculation in his voice as if wondering if it was really over.

I was too.

Jasper

"Why did you _do_ that to me?! Jasper, you should know that I couldn't take it if something ever happened to you. You should know that…" Alice couldn't continue after that. She was to overcome. Her relief, as well as everyone else's, emanated on me like heat from a giant sun, making me feel even more relief for myself.

"I know, I know," I chanted as I hugged her tighter, "It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"Geez man," Emmett mumbled, "you shouldn't scare us like that."

"Oh! Jasper! Don't you dare do that to us again!" Esme cried at me.

I _loved_ how they were all acting as though this was _my_ fault.

"Which makes me wonder who's fault it is." Edward pondered aloud to my mental comment. We all looked at him, waiting for him to expound on his words.

"Something had to have caused this. Jasper couldn't have just gone into such a fit at random unless something or someone caused it. And why did it only happen to him? We were all at the same place, at the same time, doing the same thing, but the rest of us are fine."

"Jasper, what were you doing before you started feeling… ill?" I could feel a worried edge in Carlisle's voice. I was sure this was the first time he had to associate the word 'ill' with a vampire.

"Nothing really." I began, remembering the last few moments before the pain started, "We were all sitting around the lunch table, inspecting the new girl that came to school. I felt Edward giving off a weird vibe as he watched her, as if there was something wrong. So I tried to channel my power towards her to get more insight, and that's when the pain started." Upon my last words, I felt a hint of suspicion from Edward.

"The pain," Carlisle asked, "what was it like?"

"I felt sharp stabs throughout my body. They were all erratic and untimed; but it seemed to… feel worse with you all around me." I watched seven pairs of eyes widen with the surprise of my words.

"What I mean is the strong emotions that you were giving off seemed to make the pain worse." I explained, trying to amend my last statement.

Epic fail. The guilt started to build in the room as everyone let my latest explanation sink in. The most guilt was coming off of the little vampire sitting on my lap. I couldn't seem to catch a break today.

"I made it worse?" Alice's pixie- like face seemed to radiate the shame and remorse she felt for the pain she didn't intend to cause. This in turn made me feel worse. Great.

"Alice, please, don't be upset. You had no idea as to what was happening. No one did." I added while using my power to lighten everyone's mood.

"Does this mean that there's only something wrong with Jasper?" Bella inquired with obvious worry for Edward's safety mingled in with worry for me. I earnestly hoped that wasn't the case. It was bad enough a few years back when everyone was concerned about my control around humans, I didn't need or want them to get fussy over something that probably couldn't be solved over time.

"Actually," Edward started, to answer Bella's question, "I have a theory about that, but it might sound a little crazy." We all listened intently, Alice especially. "Somehow, I believe that this new girl, Lauren, might be causing all this."

I was sure Edward could hear, the same way I could feel, the confusion from his deduction.

"You mean that little insignificant human?" Rosalie asked then snorted, "How could _she_ have possibly caused any of this?"

"I know it sounds strange, but listen; when I was monitoring Lauren's mind, there were some irregularities with her thoughts. Every time she had a strong opinion, it seemed to diminish on the spot a moment later."

"So?" Rosalie was obviously not impressed, but I was beginning to see his point.

"I think Edward's on to something." I put in, "We were one of the first people in the cafeteria. When the girl came in, her emotions were a little up and down. They seemed to go from extremely excited, to intense boredom or indifference. I'm not sure how but I think that when I _tried_ to look closer into her feelings, that might have been the trigger that got me shaking."

"Wow," Emmett finally spoke. "This girl is more of a freak than Bella was!"

Edward shot him a glare.

"Let's not make assumptions too quickly." Carlisle said hastily, "For now, let's do a quick investigation. Edward and Emmett," he said looking at them both, "tonight go into the school and see what you can find out about this girl. Get her address and her parents names. Once you've done that, tomorrow I'll go and greet them, just to be sure they're all… normal."

Everyone was feeling weird at this point. We never had to do an investigation. Especially not for a _human_. This new girl coming here has caused more trouble than Bella in her human years so far. And _that _was saying something. Even though it had only happened once before, this was getting a little old.

I felt a strong tremor of excitement from behind me; I didn't even have to look to know that Emmett was already thrilled for the night ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ninjas in the Night

Emmett

After Carlisle gave his speech about the investigation thing, everyone began, again, to flock around Jasper and murmur about their worries and suspicions.

Geez. I could understand feeling worried in the heat of the moment, but really, everything was fine now. Jasper seems ok, and Edward and I get to break into school. What's to worry about?

It was now two thirty- eight. I had a lot of time to kill before nightfall and nothing to do. I sighed and flopped down in an armchair next to Carlisle who was flicking through twenty channels a second on the TV until he found the local news. I groaned.

"Carlisle, I know how fun and exciting the news can be in this freakishly small town, but couldn't we watch something a bit more interesting like… oh I dunno… Spongebob, perhaps?"

"Don't worry Em." He smiled. "I just want to see if anything wrong has been happening on the human side of things. You'll still get to see your Spongebob."

With the thought of Spongebob in my mind, I waited. And like an idiot I actually tried paying attention to the news. Wondering if there was actually anything of interest going on in the human world that we didn't belong in. The only things that could have been considered half- way interesting was some supposed UFO sightings and increased illegal hunting on reserved grounds.

Finally, Carlisle gave up on the dull human news and turned the channel to Spongebob Squarepants. I transformed into a breathing statue, staring intently at the TV, as I patiently waited for eleven hours to roll by.

Edward and I were finally in the car speeding down to Forks High School at around twelve o' clock at night. Edward was in a way to serious mood. Maybe he was feeling bad about breaking into school. I snorted. Nerd.

"Emmett you know that's not it. This is a very serious matter we're dealing with, and it would help if you would stop acting like such a child!" He said exasperated. "And I'm not a nerd."

"Calm down Bobby Kill Buzz, I was only joking. Besides, I'm sure whatever it is we'll figure it out."

"How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what?"

"Blow off everything!"

"It's 'cause I'm awesome and watch Spongebob, while you're stiff- necked watch the History Channel." I said laughing.

Edward sighed as we pulled up to the back of the school in some bushes. We started breaking off tree branches to hide the shiny gleam of the car made by a street light.

Ooh. Nice. I was starting to feel more like a ninja using the dark of night to steal critical information for my boss. I decided to play out the role, hoping to lighten Edward's mood and get him to play along.

"I assure you that won't happen." Edward said.

"I know not what you speak of Eddie- san." I said with a bow.

"Don't be an idiot. Let's hurry up and get this over with.

Touchy.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, "It's just that. It could have been Bella today! I mean, she was only three seats away from Jasper. And the more I think about it, the more on edge I get and-"

"Well it wasn't Bella." I said sternly. "She's fine and so is Jasper. You really shouldn't stress out so much. We've gone through much worse. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger right?"

"Wow. That actually helped a little. Why don't you say things like that more often?"

"It turns on and off."

"Ah."

Edward and I finally made our way to the main building. I still wasn't giving up on my ninja idea. While Edward picked the lock, I started doing back flips against the wall.

"I got it." Said Edward as he opened the door and made his way inside.

I followed with a flying, twisting, jump- kick through the door.

"Honestly Emmett! Would you behave? We're on a missi… I mean, an assignment from Carlisle…" He mumbled the last words. I grinned evilly.

"Where you about to say mission?" I asked slyly

"No, now stop fooling around and follow me to the office."

"Ok, Eddie- san."

Edward huffed and took a left into the main office. I could hear him type in the password on the principal's computer and wait for it to boot up.

With nothing else to do, I joined him, and watched as he looked through the student data base. He finally found the file that said Griffin, Lauren A, and clicked on it.

"What?" Edward said aloud. "There's nothing here."

And he was right.

Under Parents Names and Address

Nothing

Past Schools

Nothing

Permanent Record

Nothing

Emergency Call Numbers

Nothing

I sighed disappointment. Mission failed.

"This doesn't make any sense." Edward said frustrated. "All students must have this information. The school wouldn't just let that pass. Especially not the principal."

"Speaking of which, I saw him while I was walking to class one day. He looked really off. I think he's on drugs."

"Focus Emmett."

"Sorry."

Edward sighed.

"Let's go. There's nothing here."

"We have failed our mission Eddie- san. But together in the light of truth, we shall overcome all…"

"Emmett- san?"

"Yes Eddie- san?"

"Shut- up."

"Right, sorry. That last one was a bit forced"

"Think so?"

I followed Edward outside the office. He stopped in the middle of the hallway to make a call to Carlisle.

As he explained what happened, I had the excellent idea of jumping up, and hooking my steel nails to the ceiling. I began laughing as Edward glared at me while I hung above him. Suddenly, his expression changed into a smile as he snapped his phone closed and walked away. I was having too much fun hooking my nails on the ceiling to follow on foot.

"Oh. Emmett," Edward said over his shoulder, "Alice says that if you don't stop hanging around on the ceiling like an overgrown monkey, it will cave in."

Exactly after he said that, the ceiling caved.

The ninja and his traitor brother stealthily made their way back into the night.

Leaving a trail of rubble behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disturbance at the Hospital

Carlisle

When Edward called to inform me of the child who seemed to be causing so much trouble, it was a complete let down.

"Carlisle, we couldn't find anything. No names, addresses, numbers… her entire school information is completely… blank…" For some reason, Edward seemed to leave the sentence hanging. Then Alice asked for the phone and told Edward to get Emmett off of the ceiling. What? Honestly, sometimes I worried about him.

It was then that I received a call from the hospital. There was an increased amount of patients tonight and they needed my help. Of course. I told them I would be there soon.

"Carlisle." A small voice said behind me. Esme had overheard the call and made her way over to my side.

"Are you sure you should leave? With all that's happening we might need you here." The worried crease in between her brow almost made me want to feign illness to the hospital staff, but since I was at the top of my game yesterday, I knew they would never buy it.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Jasper seems to be ok now, and I'll come straight home if you need me. Even if I'm conducting a life or death surgery." I added.

She smiled, looking thoroughly happy that I was only one phone call away. The deep dimples in her radiant face were almost my undoing. So I gave her a quick kiss and rushed through the door.

As I made my way down to the hospital, I wondered why I cared so much for these sick and dying humans. They had nothing to do with me, or I with them. And surly if they found out what I really was they would all cower in fear of me despite my good deeds towards them.

Suddenly, I felt very alone. All I really had was my family. We rarely ever communicated with anyone outside of our tight little circle; only having the same consistent acquaintances for hundreds of years, some of whom we could certainly exist without. Of course I loved every passing moment with my family, but… would we ever break free?

The hospital was indeed in utter chaos, so much so that I asked Edward to come down and help with the sick, but not the bleeding. It was one of those days again. We had been working three hours straight. It was now four in the morning and I had to, out of the mere purpose of a human charade, take a thirty minute break.

Once four- thirty rolled by I made my way to the front of the hospital.

That's when a young girl, no more than sixteen, came stumbling through the door. Clutching a bullet wound at her side.

"Help…please…help….it… hurts…" The girl said as she crumpled to the floor.

The entire hospital staff swarmed around her, as I started giving orders to get a gurney and take her to the emergency room.

"Jackson and Taylor, lift her onto the gurney!"

"Samantha, check her heart rate!"

"Zack, take her blood pressure!"

I shouted all this as I began to insert the needles into her arms and told the rest of the staff to clear a way to the emergency room.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes flew wide open, darting from person to person; fear emanating from her face. She started struggling, putting up as much resistance as she could to her rescuers.

"Don't worry!" I said as soothingly as I could, "We're trying to help you."

She didn't seem to hear me, she just struggled more as tears started to streak down her cheeks. Even over all the extra noise and shouting as we made our way down to the emergency room, I could hear her heart accelerate at a dangerous pace. The extra pumping of blood from her heart was making her bullet wound bleed more. So much so, that the blood started dropping in tiny beads to the floor.

Not good. As practiced as I was, it was still hard to ignore the easy flow of blood from her body.

We finally made our way into the emergency room. The girl was in a much worse state now; she was hyperventilating as we lifted her off the gurney and onto the surgery table.

"Inject the morphine now! Then put her to sleep!" I yelled.

Upon my last words the girl pause for a second then started to try to kick and punch her way free. She obviously did _not_ like that idea.

As I held her down, one of the nurses put the mask over her nose and mouth. We watched as her resistance became weaker and weaker, and she finally went limp.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a small movement.

Edward was in observation room, looking at the girl with the strangest expression of recognition on his face.

"Doctor Carlisle, it's time." Samantha said as she pulled me back to the situation at hand. It was time to start the surgery. And there was no doubt in my mind that the look Edward was giving the patient meant that she was the one that was causing all the trouble for my family.

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading this far. I won't be posting for awhile. But don't worry! I'll still be working on the story, so when I do start posting again, they'll come out pretty quick…**

**Really, I'm just waiting for **_**more**_** people to post a REVIEW! ! !**

**Well I'll see you soon (hopefully) in chapter seven! It will be in "Lauren's" POV.**

**Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Intruders

'Lauren'

I could hear them in our tent. The trees seemed to echo off the noise that they made.

Ugh. I was not in the mood. If Neko found out about this I would be in so much trouble. It had only been a week since we'd been here and I was already found out. Thinking back, I could have sworn that the sign in front of this forest said 'RESERVED WILDLIFE AREA, NO HUNTING ALLOWED'.

I could hear them messing around with my trunk. No doubt that they would find something interesting there. It was almost bottomless despite how small it looked from the outside.

I sighed, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. It was a much too long day with my emotion going haywire.

Carefully, I walked into the appearingly small tent, finding two men gawking my rememberal. They had the dumbest expression of awe on their faces as they watched the smoke inside the glass ball change from white to red. It was so funny watching them that I had to let a giggle escape my lips.

The men whipped around, and held up some strange looking disfigured metal sticks with two holes at the ends of them. I gave another little laugh. Really, what could _those_ do against _my_ weapon of choice?

"Excuse me gentlemen," I said as sweetly as I could manage, "but you are trespassing on private property, and I must to ask you to leave."

The men seemed to be scared stiff as they eyed me up and down.

I took a step closer, but as soon as I did, they held up their stick things threateningly.

"Don't come any closer," said the one on the right, "Or we'll shoot!"

Shoot? Shoot what? I didn't have time to ponder over what he meant; Neko would be here soon, so I reached into my jacket and pulled out _my_ stick.

Upon seeing it they took in a sharp breath.

Hmm. So they knew a little about my world; at least enough to recognize what I had pulled out.

"Don't do anything girl!" the other one yelled at me, "I'm warnin' ya!"

Rude much?

"Don't worry." I said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll make it so you'll forget this even happened."

I quickly said the words to my first attack and watched a white light zoom into the rude man's chest as he slumped to the floor.

I prepared my second attack and fired it at the other man. But in that instant, I heard a loud and terrifying bang.

I saw my last attack miss the other man and felt an intense pain in my side. The second man raced past me, and as he went, he jammed his metal stick into my back, forcing me on my knees.

The man ran away screaming, leaving his companion behind and me bleeding severely.

I was to inexperienced to try to heal myself, so I waited for Neko to come back as I drifted in and out of consciousness; hoping that the pain would just disappear.

Five minutes later and Neko finally came. Even in his current form I could see the horrid surprise on his face.

"What's happen!" he asked running over to me.

"Two men… with strange sticks…I tried to erase… but one…got away and…. AH!!!" Neko shifted and tried to help me up. The pain in my side was excruciating and what's more, it felt as though something was inside me. Now I was getting scared.

"Ok. I'll try to close up the hole," Neko said, "but it will take some time…" He seemed to be really concerned. If there wasn't so much pain I would have cared more.

"No!! You have to stop the other man that got away! The ministry will _not_ be happy if he starts blurting out what he saw! Besides, you won't be able to stay like this for very long."

"But, Kar…"

"Just take me to the hospital. I'm sure they're more practice in injuries like this." By that time I was trying my best not to cry. I hated making a scene.

"Ok, I'll take you to the front of the hospital. Go straight in and DON'T try to fix this yourself."

With that, I heard a loud and familiar crack, and found myself in front of Forks Hospital.

I was too dazed to notice that the doors could slid open, and stumbled in clutching my side.

"Help…please…help…it…hurts…" That was all I could say as I fell to the floor, squeezing my eyes closed from the pain.

I instantly heard someone with an amazingly beautiful voice start yelling commands.

"Jackson and Taylor, lift her onto the gurney!"

"Samantha, check her heart rate!"

"Zack, take her blood pressure!"

Everything seemed to be going fine; I knew I was being taken care of, until I felt someone pushing something cold and hard into my forearm.

My eyes flew open. I then noticed how crowded it was as I looked into each strangers face and felt more hard things going into my arms. Now I was really scared.

I started struggling to free myself from this madness. Weren't they only supposed to close the hole? Where were they taking me?

"Don't worry!" The same beautiful voice said. "We're trying to help you."

But I was past listening. I could feel my heartbeat quicken, and in return, the wound seemed to hurt more. The tears that I was trying to hold back finally came pouring down. If I was scared before I was petrified now.

I was having a hard time breathing and was taking in huge breathes of air as they lifted me to a hard metal table.

"Inject the morphine now! Then put her to sleep!" The beautiful voice yelled urgently.

_Put her to sleep_!? No! If they put me to sleep how would I know what they were going to do to me?

I started fighting, working every part of my body to try and break free, ignoring the pain and the sickening tugs from the needles in my arms.

Cold iron like hands pushed me down as someone covered my nose and mouth with a mask. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness until everything went black.

I couldn't tell when the forced darkness turned into natural sleep, but somewhere in between, I started dreaming.

_I was walking in a dark forest; my six year old feet getting tangled with stray vines and sticks. I was happy because Papa had let me explore while he went on business, as he always used to call it._

_ The gloomy woods with its misshapen trees seemed to get more menacing as I went. When I saw a light up ahead, I ran to it, ready to welcome the sunshine. _

_ Just as I broke through the darker part of the forest, I slammed into someone, and we toppled over._

_ "Hey!" a little boy said, "Grr'off me!" _

_ I had land on top of the boy and hastily got off of him._

_ "I'm sorry!" I said as I scrambled off him and sat on my knees, watching him get up and brush himself off._

_ He seemed to be around my age with a face that was probably one of the cutest I had ever seen. His intense green eyes, full lips and light brown hair seemed to captivate me. _

_ "Who are you and why are you on my property?" It took him a few tries to say the last word._

_ "I just wanted to get out of the dark." I said bashfully while looking him up and down. It was obvious he was from a rich family with the way he was dressed. But in my eyes, the blue shorts and sailor suite did not seem to fit his face. I thought he should wear something more wild and less put together. The suite made him look like a rebel in disguise._

_ "Well you can go right back! So go away!" he yelled as he turned to sit on an old pear tree._

_ I got up and walked right in front of him, feeling defiant as an idea struck me._

_ "If I left, then how would we become friends?" I asked. Shock came across his face, as if the idea of me wanting to be friends with him was surprising. I could imagine why._

_ "Why would you want to be friends with me?" he asked, still astonished, confirming my speculation._

_ "Cause if we became friends, you'd be the first one I've ever made!" I was excited by the truth of the words. But as soon as I said that, his face mashed into a frown._

_ "Well I don't want to be friends with you!" he said turning to face the other way, "why do people always want something from me..."He mumbled the last words, his voice cracking near the end._

_ "Ok…" I said thinking really hard. "Then I won't be your friend." He turned his head to me, taken aback that I had given up so quickly. "I'll be your _enemy_, and then we can work our way up to friends!" I said with a wide smile._

_ By this time he was turned completely towards me, eyes wide._

_ "Ok." He almost whispered._

_ "Yay!" I squealed completely blissed out. "My name is Karin, what's yours?"_

_ "Ancel," He said, a small smile forming on his face. "Ancel Shaw."_

I woke up with a start, my eyes fluttering as I tried to get accustom to the bright light shining from above me. I looked around the stuffy beige room I was in, wary of my surroundings. I tried to move my arm to wipe the sweat off my brow, but felt an unnatural pull in my forearm. My eyes bugged when I saw needles poking out. I followed a trail of tubes from the needles to a strange machine that was making beeping noises. It looked tall and ominous beside me as if daring me to escape.

That was the last straw.

Taking a deep breath, I wrenched the needles out of my arm and almost screamed from the pain and shock as they took some of my skin with them. I covered the holes in my arm with my hand, feeling the blood run down to my fingers. I scrambled off the bed, noticing that my side was tightly bandaged.

"At least they did something right." I muttered to myself.

Running to a window on the far side of the room, I saw that I was on the first floor and sighed in relief, but it was followed with a groan as I noticed heavy rain clouds moving in. I was in for a long journey back to the forest and the thin gown that I was changed into did not promise protection from the storm. Giving myself a minute of mental preparation for the hardship to come, I quickly threw the window open and jumped out. Feeling the cold pavement on my bare feet, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Happy to leave the insane asylum I once called a hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Decisions

Edward

When Carlisle and I found our 'patient of interests' bed empty an hour later, both our jaws nearly fell to the floor. The line of blood leading out the open window made it clear that the girl felt the need to escape from here.

Was she insane?

Carlisle's thoughts were in near correlation with mine.

_Never in all my years… I thought this only happened in mental asylums!_

We were basically thinking the same thing.

"Carlisle, should we look for her?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure… I mean, we should but…" He took a second to sort things through, then looked at the dark rolling clouds out the window, "Yes. Edward, call the police and tell them to search for a young girl in a hospital gown who most likely has blood on her arm. I'll alert the nurses and staff just to be sure she didn't come back."

I doubted that.

Just then, my phone began to ring. I recognized the number and hastily answered.

"Bella…" I started, wondering if something was wrong, but I was quickly cut off.

"Oh, Edward! She's back! She and Jacob are back from their honeymoon!" She squealed. "Esme wants you and Carlisle to come right now!"

"Ok! Ok!" I chuckled. "We're coming." I hung up and turned to Carlisle with a huge grin.

"What is it?" He asked

"Your granddaughter is back in town."

****

Renesmee

"Dad!" I screamed, running to the handsome teenager that walked through the door.

"Nessie!" He yelled grabbing me in a tight squeeze.

It had been months since I was last around my whole family like this. Jacob's and my honeymoon had lasted longer than planned. But what with us on a secluded island, miles away from civilization… we got a bit sidetracked.

"Er… Nessie? As much as I enjoy seeing you and Jacob together, I don't particularly care to see you two in your more… private moments."

I blushed and quickly began to think about something else. Yikes.

"Hey pops!" A husky voice boomed beside me. "S'been awhile!"

"Hello mutt! Good to see you again!" My dad smiled, pulling my husband in for a hug.

Seeing my husband and father interacting with one another was always hilarious to watch. Since I physically looked around twenty four, Jacob, not wanting to seem like the kid in our relationship, had decided to stop turning 'wolf' for a few years so he could age. Now, he looked to be around twenty seven (not to mention his muscle size grew accordingly). So as you can imagine, Jacob calling my forever seventeen year old father 'pops' and taking orders from him and my eighteen year old mother was pretty funny. Uncle Emmett and I especially get a crack out of it.

Everything seemed right again. The family was finally together. Everyone seemed completely at ease. Everyone, except Alice.

Ever since Jake and I got here, she seemed to hover over Jasper, not really saying anything, which was really weird. Now that I thought about it, everyone seemed to stay in close proximity to him. Even my grandfather, Carlisle, went over and asked how Jasper was after he greeted us. Did something happen?

I walked up to Jake who was about to start an arm wrestling match with Emmett. I quickly touched his arm, sending a picture of Jasper colored with my own concern. He turned around to face me, understanding in his eyes. Just before I was about to ask Jasper if something was wrong, my father spoke up.

"Everyone! Since we are finally all together, lets' go on a quick hunting trip before the rain comes!" He said smiling.

"Oh yes! That would be lovely!" exclaimed Esme. Everyone else was in agreement. Even Alice seemed to get a little sparkle in her eyes from the idea as she stayed securely beside Jasper.

As we began to leave, I ran up to my father.

_Dad! Is something wrong with Uncle Jasper?_

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Not at the moment. Why?"

I was about to answer, but he quickly ran off when Carlisle called him.

Before he left, I saw something in his eyes. They looked guarded. And then it dawned on me.

My family was keeping something from me.

****

Edward

We were not able to make it back to the house before the rain started. This did not please Rosalie in the slightest. And of course, even though Alice could not predict when the rains would come because of Jacob _and_ Renesmee blocking her visions, she let out all her anger on Jacob (who had changed back into his human form after the hunt). At least it was more playful bickering (sort of) than hostile attitudes between the two.

We were close to the house, about four miles away, when a silent moan stopped us in our tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Bella started.

"I definitely heard something." Said Jasper.

Another moan echoed toward us through the woods.

"Guys," Emmett said, "I think it's human. Should we check it out?"

We were all quiet for a second, contemplating, before Jacob interrupted our thoughts.

"Hell Yeah we should check it out!" He yelled. "It sounds like they're about to die!"

_Ugh! I hope not!_

Rosalie's mental voice was the loudest out of everyone else around me.

_Of course Carlisle will want to change it! And_ _I _really_ don't want to have to share the house with anyone else! This is _not_ Full House!_

Wow.

"I agree with Jacob." Carlisle said in a strong voice. But mentally he was ashamed for even pausing to think it over.

With that, we changed our course, and ran to the disembodied voice.

It was about a mile or two before we all noticed a figure laying face down on the ground in a thick jumpsuit, saturated with the freezing rain. Esme gasped in surprised. Fear and worry entering her mind for the unnamed person before us. Who, by the size, was most likely a girl.

Carlisle and I began to walk up to her first, telling the others to stay behind. But as we approached her, a large black feral cat with talon like claws and two fanged teeth hanging on either side of its mouth, jumped up from beside the girl, and hissed ferociously at us. Its fur seemed to spike out in all directions. Its gaze menacing.

What in the world? Could _cats_ even _get_ that big?

Carlisle eyed the cat, but otherwise ignored it, and quickly began to carefully flip the human over.

When he did, I could not believe what I saw.

It was the girl. Lauren.

The rest of our family instantly formed a circle around Carlisle, the girl and I, staring at her; the cat was now securely by her side, eyeing each of us.

Her eye lids fluttered open, but her gaze was hazy as her eyes moved from face to face.

"Please…" She moaned. "Just leave me! Don't take me…. back to the …hospi…"

There was silence as her unfinished sentence lingered in the air. She had fainted. To tired to continue.

"Carlisle?" I asked, "Should we help her?"

There was dead silence from everyone, as Jacob's and Renesmee's heads swiveled around to each of us. Their mental states completely confused.

I saw Alice from the corner of my eye, looking down at the girl; her face was completely blank, as were her thoughts.

This particular decision, would take awhile to come up with an answer.

**Hey Readers I just wanted to say I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner!! I had fun writing this chapie and I hope you all enjoyed it!!!**

**Earlier in the chapter, I mentioned Emmett and Jacob about to arm wrestle… Just curious… who do you think would win?**

**Please Review and leave your thoughts!!**

**Later! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Special thanks to ALL my readers! You guys are the ones that have inspired me to write this far. :)**

House Guest

Jacob

"Esme! It's almost time to check up on the patient!"

"Thanks Jacob. Don't forget that it's your turn to feed the cat, okay?"

"Stupid cat can fix its own food…" I mumble to myself as I got up to go to the kitchen.

"I completely agree with you Jake." Rosalie started, "If the _dog _of the house knows how to get its own food, then so should the cat."

Emmett's laugh vibrated the entire couch as Nessie gave Rosalie a quick scowl.

"Hey Blondie, why did the blonde scale the glass wall?"

" 'To see what was on the other side', mutt! I'm not an idiot!"

"Ohhh!" I said in mock surprise. "I'm quite astounded you figured that one out. That brings your IQ to a what? Ten? Eleven maybe?"

"Why don't you tell me smartass!" She snapped.

"Hey, all I know is twelve would be pushin' it."

I chuckled as Rosalie stormed off to the garage with Emmett on her tail, then quickly made my way the out of the living room before Nessie could scold me.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw the cat sitting on top of the breakfast table, eyeing me carefully.

Freak cat.

I rolled my eyes at it and took out some of the roast beef that Edward made for me and Nessie last night, then placed it in a bowl and set it on the floor.

The cat looked at me begrudgingly.

What? It was too good to eat from the floor? What kind of spoiled cat did that girl raise?

"You have to put it on a plate then place it on the table if you want Jeremy to eat it." A soprano voice said from behind me.

"I wouldn't have to do _anything_ if you hadn't decided to take that girl in." I complained as I started to transfer the food.

Alice went to the cat and started to scratch it behind its ears with a smile on her face.

"Alice, I don't get it, after I heard what happened with Jazz, I still don't understand why you decided to take the girl in? I mean, from what I heard, there is a really good chance that she somehow did all that stuff to him."

Alice sighed quietly.

"I know. Actually, for a second I just wanted us to leave her there because I was afraid she might hurt Jasper again. But, the longer I looked at her, the sorrier I began to feel for her. I mean, she looked like she'd been through hell!! And that jump suite she was wearing? Ugh! I nearly clawed my eyes out! She's worse than Bella!"

"Alice, the girl was about to die. We found her in the rain with a bullet wound and pneumonia, and what worried you the _most_ was her _fashion sense_ or lack there of?"

"Ha ha! Well… yes. But like I said, it wouldn't feel right… just leaving her there."

There was a moment of silence as Alice's words lingered in the room.

"I'm actually kinda glad you asked me that. No one else has yet."

"Sure sure." I mumbled as I fed _Jeremy_. Everyone was surprised that Alice had taken such a strong liking to the cat when we brought it in with its owner three days ago (who was still knocked out upstairs). Edward and Jasper said that it was because she was fond of his loyalty since it would always follow Esme or Carlisle when they went to check up on our new house guest._ I_ think it's because she's weird (and I use the term in a loving way). But that's just me.

"Alright guys, I'm going to check on Lauren." Esme said through the kitchen door.

The cat snapped its head up from its meal, and followed Esme.

Freak cat was trained well.

Alice and I loitered back to the living room were everyone but Carlisle and Esme were gathered.

Today was a school day for everyone but me and Nessie, so as seven thirty-five rolled by, the vamps reluctantly got up to leave, obviously wanting to stay and see if the girl would wake. I sighed and stood up.

"Let's go Ness."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but listening to someone sleep isn't exactly my idea of fun. Besides, who knows when she'll wake up."

As we walked out the door, the cat followed us; seeming to be as happy as I was to get some fresh air.

****

'Lauren'

When I woke up, I had the feeling I was asleep for a long time. My muscles were sore, my throat was achy, my head hurt, and my nose was runny. Eww. I was a mess.

After I tried to ignore my physical pains, I began to notice my surroundings. At first I was startled; the pale interior of the room reminded me of the… 'hospital' that I had been in. But the bed was much too big and comfortable, and the room seemed too homey and warm. Also the silk gown I was dressed in could never have come from that dumpy local hospital.

I heard metal clanging from the floor below me, but not before the smell of toast, eggs, and bacon invaded my nose and sent my stomach snarling with hunger.

I jumped out of bed, feeling a sense of vertigo as my feet hit the floor. I stumbled to the door and wrenched it open, then looked about the long hallways warily (which, by the way, were also pale. I'm not one to judge, but a little color wouldn't hurt). I didn't want to bump into anyone just yet. It would be too awkward.

I tip- toed downstairs and found the kitchen. As I approached the door, I stopped in front of it, listening to whoever was in there plate the food, unsure if I should go in just yet.

What if they began to ask me why I was half dead in the middle of the woods with a serious injury and cuts and bruises along my arm and feet?

I would obviously have to lie, which I was fairly good at if I had my story straight, but that was just it. I didn't have a story. I didn't have a clue as to what on earth I would…

"It's alright to come in." A tinkling voice said through the door.

Did they hear me? I had been perfectly quite as I stood in front of the door. Even my breathing was slow and soft. Much too soft for anyone to hear.

My stomach growled in annoyance from the delay of a possible meal, so I dropped it and slowly opened the door.

The first thing I saw was the food; all laid out and looking like the tastiest and beautiful thing I'd seen in years. I bolted across the room, and when I got to the wide welcoming table, I started stuffing down the food like there was no tomorrow. And man was it good!

But somewhere between the twentieth and twenty third bites, I remembered that I was not alone. I turned my head to find a beautiful woman, whom I presumed to be the chef, standing in the corner of the kitchen with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh!" I said, my sore throat making my voice sound gruff and ragged. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine Dear!" She exclaimed. "My name is Esme Cullen. My husband and I were the ones that found you in the woods."

Ah. So they're the ones who took care of me. But something didn't add up. My memory was very, ok, extremely foggy from that day, but I could have sworn that there were more faces around me before I passed out.

Speaking of faces, hers looked oddly familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I almost felt as thought I might have met her, seen the same ivory skin, or looked into the very same gold colored eyes before...

Wait. Since when where human eyes gold?

My face matched my confusion, but Mrs. Esme took it as a sign of discomfort.

"Oh Dear, I'm sorry! You must be feeling quite sore right now."

Now that it was brought back to mind, my head seemed to pound in agreement while throat ached in unison with it.

"Here," She said, "pulling a small white box from a drawer, "take this, I'm sure your parents won't mind if you took a few." She smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Esme." I said as I looked down at the box.

Tylenol?

What on earth was Tylenol?

I was about to ask, but the sound of the front door opening distracted me.

"I _still_ don't understand why I can't _see_ her!" A high pitched, but beautiful voice squeaked, "It's not like she's any different from a normal human being!"

I laughed mentally at her finishing statement. That depended on which standpoint you where viewing me on, or anyone else like me.

"Alice! Shush! She's awake!" Someone said, in a quick whisper.

The kitchen door opened and let in eight beautiful strangers.

All of them, except a tall and handsome russet colored man and a brown eyed girl, had the exact same porcelain skin, and golden eyes. Strange.

"Well!" A curly head guy boomed at me, making my ears ring, "you finally woke up!"

"Emmett, quiet down, you'll scare her." A blonde one chided.

"I'm sorry," said a boy with a velvet like voice, "I'll introduce everyone. This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, and Bella, and I'm Edward." He finished with an award winning crooked smile. It took me awhile to find my voice.

"Um, yes well, my name is Kar…I mean…um…Lauren. Thank you for allowing me into your home."

Oh good job idiot!! You almost let them know you're real name!

After my mental chiding I caught Edward giving me a strange look. What's up with him?

"It's no problem at all." The one called Bella said, "We're just glad you made it. When we saw you in the woods we thought that…"

"When you saw me in the woods?" I said in confusion, "Mrs. Esme told me that it was she and Mr. Carlisle that found me in the woods."

I watched as each of their faces went in shock, and Mrs. Esme's face look apologetic. Really, this was the strangest family that I had ever seen. It was like they were hiding something from me. Again, Edward's facial expression changed into a frown as if he had actually heard my… thoughts. I watched carefully as he quickly controlled his features. Interesting…

"So," I said, wanting to find out more about them, "You all seem really close. It must be nice to have so many brothers and sisters."

"Yeah it is!" Emmett said, "But we're not biologically related! We're all adopted!"

"Adopted?" I began, now very confused despite my suspicions, "You all look to similar to be adopt…ed"

And then it hit me. The reason why I thought I had met a person I'd never seen before. The reason why these strangers looked different yet still similar in comparison. Why Edward seem to respond to my thoughts. Why their eye's were so strange, and their features to perfect to be human… _Human_. They were not human. I was sure of it.

Well, why beat around the bush, and ask a bunch of pointless question to try and squeeze the answer out? Might as well ask them directly.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you all human?"

Eight pairs of eyes widened in surprise, except for Edward's.

"What on earth would give you that idea?" Bella said in a much too breezy tone.

"Yeah! Emmett boomed, making me jump, "If I wasn't human, could I do this?" He quickly walked pass me, and took a handful of bacon then shoved it into his mouth. Was he a idiot? As he began to walk back his hand, hard and cold like frozen granite, bumped into mine.

"I'm not exactly sure how that would prove you are human, but the fact that you did it makes me think you are trying to prove you are not something other than human. Am I right?"

Edward slapped his hand to his head, while Alice and Rosalie slapped either side of Emmett's arm. So I was right.

"Hmm let's see…" I said, finding my little puzzle fun, "You all have cold, hard, ivory skin, gold eyes, beautiful features, and seeing how you all are standing in pairs, I'd say that you're all matched up…

"Let me see. What type of nonhuman has those characteristics?"

By chance I remembered my first day of school. I remembered seeing them all together, alone at a table, not even bothering to any food…

"Rosalie," I said, setting my trap, "Would you like some food?"

Rosalie's face turned into a grimace and her nose wrinkled as she eyed the plates mounted with delicious food.

HA!

"That's strange. " 'Cuz I'm sure you all didn't have anything to eat at school. And you of all people should know how delicious your mother's cooking is."

Now, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"So, you don't eat human food either huh…" My mind was working hard, I eliminated many of the magical creatures that I had read in books. But really, the only thing that came close to the description was… No they couldn't be that! I would be dead by now if they were _that_!

Wouldn't I?

But it all made sense the more I thought about it. The cold hard skin, the lack of appitite for human food, the way Mrs. Esme had heard me so clearly outside the kitchen door…

I gasped.

"You all are vampires!" I exclaimed.

"No! No we're not!" Rosalie started in a loud voice.

"Rose, there's no point in trying to convince her otherwise. She knows." Edward said in a solemn voice.

"Oh please!" Esme said, taking a small step towards me, but otherwise keeping her distance. "Please don't tell anyone! We won't hurt you!"

"I don't know why you guys are so worried." Jacob said calmly from the corner, "Let's just knock her out and ship her to the hospital."

"That's a good idea!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! Let's slow down a bit here!" I yelled, They all turned to look at me. "Geez! You don't have to go all psycho crazy on me! I'm not gonna tell anyone!"

"Yeah right! You'll just go on flapping your mouth to the first person you see!" Rosalie said.

"Listen, I'm not going to say anything to those people. I mean, I'm from the same world as you! Why do you think I haven't run to the hills by now?"

"The same world?" Edward started, "What are you talking about? Your not a vampire."

"No, of course not. I'm a…"

"Are you a half vampire?" Renesmee spoke up.

"No, I'm a…"

"If you're not vampire or a half vampire then what are you?" Alice interrupted.

"WOULD YA LET ME FINISH?!" I stared darkly at them, "Geez! I shouldn't even have to tell you! It's not a hard guess!"

They looked at me, completely and utterly confused.

"Oh come off it! Don't you all know?"

"Of course not! That's why we're asking!" Emmett exclaimed.

Impossible. How could eight possibly _hundreds_ of years old _vampires _not have a clue as to what was sitting before them. I leaned into the group, cocking my head to the side. I couldn't believe I was about to ask this question.

"What do you know of the term… muggle?"

**Well there you have it! If you haven't figured out what she is from that last line, then you should go read of reread a HP book…**

**For those of you who do know want she is already, I guess I have some explaining to do. The reason why I didn't put this in the crossover section is b/c it would have been much to easy to figure out what 'Lauren' was. So I put it as a regular Twilight fan fic! (ha ha. I'm a rebel :D)**

**Any hoo… YAY! Last chap. I asked who would win in an arm wrestling match, Emmett or Jacob, and Emmett WON! HA! In your face Jacob!! Just kidding! I love Jacob, But I'm still on team Edward! XD!! (I hope no hardcore Jacob fans decide not to read this b/c I said that…)**

**As you know (or may have forgotten) this story takes place 74 years in the future! How do you life would have changed by then? What awesome new gadgets would we have? Would they really stop playing Spongebob episodes on tv? Would we even have tvs anymore? Please answer and comment. :) **

**See ya in Ch. 10!!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! My oldie computer still has a bit more use in it! (so happy :D) But I'm still going to buy a new one cuz this one is about to die…**

**I just want to give special thanks to…**

**Sparklyskater**** (4 being 1 of my TOP Reviewers! Thankyou!)**

**LordXeenTheGreat**** (4 the most reviews in a row!!!)**

**Scarlet8Rose**** (4 being my 1****st****, that's numero UNO, Reveiwer EVER!!! Thankyou so much!)**

** (4 her constructive criticism! Really, Thank you!)**

**Edward'sNewBella17**** (who's comments always make me smile!!!:D)**

**aderrett ****(who was the 1****st**** one to acknowledge 'Lauren' aka. Karin!!! It might not sm like much but that REALLY made me happy!)**

**Nicole Von Pick**** (who's avatar makes me melt every time I see it- even though I'm team Edward! XD!!!)**

**Bookworm1027**** (4 seeing and appreciating Edward's love and concern for Bella in chapter 6!!!very important!!! ****)**

**Dreamer208**** (who gave me a review during a dry spell! It REALLY made my day! ****)**

**gabe ****&**** thampton**** (the EDITORS of this story!!! They caught so many mistakes in the 1****st**** few chapters that I did not! THANK YOU!!! And see ya at school!)**

**angel Way**** & ****Mikki**** (who were my first anonymous reviewers!- for some reason, that just seems like an Important milestone for me. ****)**

**HAHA!!! THANK YOU SOOO SOOO SOOOO MUCH GUYS!!! It really means a lot to me! Please read my A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**Ok… you can read the story now!!! **

Surprises

'Lauren'

They all looked at me as if I was speaking some forign language.

_Un_- _be_- _lievable_!

"What the hell is a mungle?" The lunatic man they called Jacob asked. Honestly! 'Knock her out and ship her to the _hospital_'???

"_Muggles_, are average humans that have no…"

"So are you saying that you aren't a human?"

"AGAIN WITH THE INTERUPTING!!! Goodness, it's impossible to _communicate_ with you guys!!! Ugh! _Please_ let me finish my bloody sentences!

"Now, I am _human_, but I am not a _muggle_. Like I said, muggles are _average_ human beings, and I am far from average." I sighed, wanting to get to the point, my head was throbbing. "I guess I should start with a formal introduction. My name is NOT Lauren Alexa Griffin, or what ever I said it was. My name is Karin Aslan Carvahall, and I am a witch."

Edward

_What the?_

_ What?_

_ No way_

_ Oh my_

_ Not possible! Absolutely not possible!!!_

_ Oh my gosh!_

_ Girls' lost her mind. I knew we shoulda sent her to the hospital…_

This girl must be crazy.

"When you say _witch_," Alice started skeptically, "Do you mean magic wands, pointy hats, flying broomsticks and black cauldrons?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Lauren smiled, not a hint of a joking tone to her voice. "But pointy hats are a bit out of fashion nowadays."

"Ok, so, I'm going to call Carlisle to check up on the patient." Said Jacob, "Edward, do you know of any near-by mental asylums?"

After that sentence, Lauren's eyes turned into slits, and her face snapped into a malicious glare. As that happened, I felt a strong tremor throughout the house.

"I. Am. NOT. Mental." Lauren said in a seething tone, "As much as I would love to prove myself to you, I do not happen to have my wand, and above all else, I feel horrible. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"No! Wait a sec…"

I stopped mid sentence when I heard a large cat pounce on the kitchen window seal.

Jeremy was back.

"Oh goodness!" Lauren…I mean…_Karin_ exclaimed, "I am not in the mood for this!"

She trudged to the window and grabbed her cat from the ledge.

"I suppose you all have already met Neko." Karin said with a strange expression on her face. Almost as if she was introducing an annoying relative.

"Oh! Is that what his name is?" Alice flinted over to Karin's side to pet the feral cat, "I've been calling him Jeremy for the past few days. Karin snorted.

"Ha! Is that really what she's been calling you Neko? Jeremy?"

Every one looked around at each other. She was talking to a cat.

Karin noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen. I am not crazy, or mental, or insane." She enunciated each word. "I'll _prove_ it to you." Karin said as she placed the cat on the table.

"Alright Neko, tell them that I'm not crazy."

We all stared down at the cat.

Nothing.

Karin began to glare at it.

"Neko, so help me, if you do not tell them that I am _not_ crazy I will do such horrible things to you that even your great grand- kittens will live in fear of me!"

"OK OK!!! You don't have to say all that!! I don't what scares me most, the fact that you thought of that or the fact that I'm fairly sure it wasn't an empty threat! And stop calling me Neko! My _name_ is Nox!"

……

……

……

……

……

!!!!!!!

There is a cat on my breakfast table, and it's talking.

There is a _CAT_ on my breakfast table and it's _TALKING_!!!

"Th… this… this is impossible." Bella stuttered.

"No way can this be happening." Emmett began, shell shocked for the first time in….well, for the first time.

"I never would have imagined.." Jasper murmured

Alice, Renesmee, and Esme where just staring back and forth between Karin and the cat.

And Jacob looked a mix between fear and awe.

I was just shocked. Even though I could amend to the fact that vampires and werewolves existed, I was a logical person, and logical people don't calmly listen to cats talk, or little girls claim to be witches without first thinking they themselves were going crazy, or going shock.

"I told you I wasn't a crazy person." Karin said with a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Maybe not," Neko said, his cat mouth actually moving to make clear speech, "But you are in _so_ much trouble."

"What?! Why?!" Karin said in confusion.

"You let the secret slip! And it has barely been a week!"

"But they are vampires! They are apart of our world!"

"Yes, but they did not _know_ that did they? Weren't _aware_ of it were they? The rule was that you could not let it slip to anyone who did not know about wizards find out what you are. And you blew it, in _less_ than a _week_."

"That is so unfair Neko, and you know it!"

"You know," I began, "we won't tell anyone. It's obvious, at least to me, that you'll keep our secret safe. It's only fair we keep yours."

"Thank you Edward." Karin said fervently as she turned to Neko, "See! So you don't have to go tell Aunt or anything crazy like that." She sighed in relief.

I didn't think it was possible, but Neko's face actually looked guilty.

"Well, Karin, um… the problem with that is.. I've already… told her…"

"YOU WHAT!?"

Karin's sudden rage made us all, but mostly Jasper, jump.

"Neko how could you?! You know Aunt has never been the one to let me off easy! She'll kill me!"

"Karin, calm down! The worst she'll do is send you a howler!"

"Neko!" Karin said in defeat as she slumped down into a chair.

We all just stood there not sure what to do. It all just seemed so crazy. Here there was an actual… witch having a heated discussion with her talking cat. It was to bazaar.

"Well," Karin sighed, beginning to get up, "I guess I'll be leaving now. Thank you again for your hospitality. Common, Neko let's go to the house, I have something special in mind for you." Neko, or Nox, shivered slightly but jumped off the table to follow.

"Wait!" Alice said quickly, "I'm going with you!"

"Alice! What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"You guys!! Do you even _know_ what's happening right now?" Alice asked incredulously, "We have just met a witch! A real live witch! You can't tell me your minds are not filled with questions! And to know that there is a place where we might actually be accepted and not have to hide? You can't honestly be thinking of passing that up!"

We stared at her. Soaking in the words until Karin's foot tapped on the floor impatiently.

"You know, you all are welcome to come! It would be nice to have some company for awhile." She added with a grin.

Alice smiled brightly at her. There was going to be a definite friendship between the two in the future.

"Well, I'm game!" Emmett said.

"Me to, I guess." Said Jasper as he went to stand by Alice.

Everyone else nodded.

"Alright then!" Karin cried, with a huge smile, "Lets go."

We trooped out of the house, following Karin into the forrest.

"So where exactly are we going?" Rosalie asked, "Do we need to drive there?"

"Oh no, we actually live quite close to here, Neko and I have just been camping out for the past few days."

"Why?"

"We knew that there was a residence nearby, and, since we didn't know you weren't muggles, we didn't want you to accidentally hear or see anything… strange… so to speak."

"If you don't mind me asking," Esme said in a small voice, "Why did you come hear? To Forks, I mean."

"Well, I am a witch in training and I could have, _should_ have, gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but my Aunt won't let me! And my Mum and Dad are taking her side on it! So instead of going to school like a normal person, I had to pack my bags to go on a 'Wizard's Journey'. It was an ancient way of educating a young witch or wizard. You give them a broom and they fly off to some far destination were they must fend for themselves and learn their magical strengths and weaknesses. It's a little like an extreme home schooling type of thing."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jacob finally spoke up, "You mean to tell me that you flew, on a broom, from England to America! How long did that take?"

"Not long actually. My broom is home made, but it's really fast. So around five? Six hours was it Neko?"

"My name is Nox, and it was five hours and forty six minutes to be exact."

"Whatever. Point is, my bum was so sore after that!"

Everyone laughed. Surprisingly, it was very easy, and somewhat natural to talk to Karin and Nox.

"Alright! We're here!" Karin said.

We had stopped in front of two trees somewhere in the forest at least half a mile away from the main road. There wasn't a house in sight.

"Um, Karin?" I began, but she was to busy searching for something around the two trees in front of us.

"Neko, where did you put my wand case again?"

"_You_ put it under the tree to your left. And my name is Nox!"

"Right Right," She said airily as she pulled a case from the ground, unlatched, and opened it.

"It's good to have this back." She said as she pulled out a fourteen inch embroidered stick.

"Is that your wand?" Renesmee asked slowly as if daring to believe it.

"Yes, it is." Karin said in an almost endearing tone.

"May I see it?" Renesmee asked, eagerly holding out her hand.

"Well,… um…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black, but a wizard's wand is like a blind man's cane, it is very important to them and they would not feel comfortable just handing it out to someone." Nox replied for Karin.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Renesmee said, whipping her hand behind her back, obviously embarrassed.

"It's ok!" Karin said quickly, "You didn't know. It's one of those things that you pick up in the wizarding world. Anyways, lets go inside the house."

"Where might your house be, exactly?" Jasper asked.

"It's hidden at the moment, I have to tell you the address in order for you to see it."

"Why is that?" Asked Bella.

"It's the charm I used to hide it. We couldn't have someone randomly stumbling upon a house in the middle of nowhere, so we concealed it using a Fidelius Charm. It's used to keep a certain location hidden from anyone who does not know about it in the first place, Nox and I are the only ones who know about the house, so we are the only ones who see it."

"So in order for us to see house, you have to tell us its location?" Bella concluded.

"Yes, so getting to that part, I'll tell you the address, it's 3924 Sherry Lane, Forks, Washington, the Green House." Karin whispered.

Suddenly, the two trees in front of us began to slide apart as a dark mass began to take its place. Seconds later, we could make out a house, growing and expanding out of thin air.

Now, we were all in awe. Shocked in our spots, and every ones mouths had almost dropped to the ground.

"Well then!" Karin said in a cheery tone, "Come in!"

We followed her inside the massive green house whose inside was completely dark and bare.

"Hold on, let me get the furniture down." Karin said.

"Would you like some help?" Esme asked kindly, "It would be no trouble. Is it upstairs?"

"Oh! Um… the furniture is actually on the ceiling, not upstairs. I put it there to save space."

Sure enough, looking up at the ceiling, there was all the downstairs furniture; hovering over their respective spots.

"How will you get them down then?"

"A simple descending charm," She said simply, "nothing terribly interesting."

With that she pointed her wand up towards the ceiling.

"Descendo!" She said loudly, repeating the spell as she pointed to the different items of furniture floating above.

"Mind your heads, the furniture won't stop until it has touched something, and I wouldn't want it to topple down on you." Karin said simply.

As the tables with lamps made their way to the floor, the oil lamps automatically turned on, spreading light throughout the room.

"Neko, keep them company while I get the things upstairs off the ceiling." Karin said as she rushed away from us.

"So…" Emmett began, shuffling his feet, and contemplating what exactly he could ask a cat to start a conversation.

"Nox," Alice began slowly, "Um… well, a few days ago, when Karin was at school, something strange happened to Jasper."

"Alice," Jasper came up quickly to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to do this."

"What?" Nox inquired, interest gleaming in his huge yellow eyes.

Alice shook Jasper off.

"Well, we vampires sometimes have particular gifts, Jasper, for example, can sense and manipulate other people's emotions.

"Well, the day that Karin arrived to school, Jasper tried to sense her emotions and…"

"Let me guess, something bad happened to him, am I correct?" Nox finished off.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, "He started shaking, and going limp and…and… he said that he was in _pain_. And I remember, seeing you outside our window looking in on us. You were the one that made it all stop, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. Before Karin went to that muggle school of yours, I placed a charm on her to make her feel bored and uninterested so that she would be socially inactive. I didn't want her making friends for they would have more than likely tried to find out more about her. And since she knows so little of the muggle world it would have made it unnecessarily hard to keep up our façade. What probably happened was when Jasper tried to read her emotions the spell most likely backfired on him and cause his body to act strangely.

"Karin contacted me because she felt something trying to break the wall of the spell. When I got to the school, I saw Jasper in Emmett's arms, so I followed you to your house and helped stop the back lash of the spell. It was then I knew that you were not humans." Nox finished his speech with a small smile.

We all were silent for a second, happy that the mystery from that was cleared up, and relieved that Karin wasn't a potential threat. I could tell from every ones thoughts that they were all coming to like her and Nox. Well, I could tell from every ones thoughts _except_ Bella's, but the look of fascination and relief on her face told me that she was fairly at ease with everything that was happening.

Now the only thing left was to explain this to Carlisle.

**Well now you know!!! **

**OK! So, I want to host a small competition: Whoever becomes my 50****th**** reviewer, I will give them a sneak peak of the story for a few chapters to come! Why? Because I realize that I update at a glacier pace. Sad but true…**

**The sneak peak won't reveal anything Drastic, but it will more than likely make you say "OMG!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!!!" or something along those lines. **

**The rules are, you may NOT send crazy random reviews such as "how wuz ur day?" or "my name is Timmy Longbottom! What's yours?" ****NO****. They must be legit reviews pertaining to the story!!! Nothing crazy!!!!**

**Whoever is the 50****th**** reviewer, just private message me if you want the sneak peek! And please, no one try to **_**pretend**_** they are the winner, cuz I will be checking to make sure!!**

**With that, GOOD LUCK!!! \(^.^)/**

**Karin.**


	11. Chapter 11

Howler

Edward

It was about ten o'clock at night when we came back to our house and found Carlisle.

It was about four to five o'clock in the morning before we could convince him that witches and talking cats were real.

Emmett, in this particular case, was almost no help at all. He kept on laughing to himself in the corner. Really, he thought that the entire witch and talking cat thing was interesting and comical, Carlisle took it as him laughing at our 'practical joke' and wouldn't believe that Lauren, or Karin, was the witch in question.

Somehow, after hours and hours of trying to convince him, he began to believe us. That was when we decided to show him the 'magical appearing house trick'.

He was then fully convinced, and could not wait to meet Karin who was, at the time, sound asleep in her bed. But I wondered if we said the address a bit too loud seeing as how Karin whispered it and Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett and I all said it in fairly loud voices.

Now, it was about seven in the morning, and Alice insisted that we escort Karin to school. She did NOT want to miss out on any chances of bonding with Karin.

"Hee hee hee hee!!! Isn't this exciting!!! We're friends with a witch!!!" Alice cried in hysteric giggles as she swung arm with Bella's through the woods. She was still very excited.

"It is remarkably interesting and… Alice!! If you swing on me any harder, you'll rip my arm off!!!" Bella cried. I glanced over at Alice's hold on Bella's arm to make sure that wasn't true. Alice loosened her grip, but dragged Bella faster through the woods. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I rolled our eyes and ran after them to the front door.

"Hmm," Alice began, "um, do you knock on a witch's door?"

"You would wouldn't you? I mean, their customs can't be that different from ours, right?" Emmett said.

"Well let's hurry this up. It's about to rain!" Rosalie complained.

Alice took a deep breath, and stepped up to the door.

Jasper and I laughed; she looked so serious.

Just as Alice was about to knock, the door creaked open. On its own.

"Umm, haunted house much?" Bella joked, but even without the gift of sensing emotions, you could tell she was freaked out.

The inside of the house did not make things much better. There was a single oil lamp flickering beside the wall that also posed as a book shelf. It set off an eerie glow to the room. And the smell of the house was old. Not in a bad way though. It actually smelled very good. It was like the smell of an old attic and aged books. It fit the house perfectly.

"Karin! Jeremy!" Alice called, her voice slightly echoing.

"Really, Alice?" Bella asked, "You're calling him Jeremy?"

"Well, I thought as long as Karin is calling him Neko, I might as well stick to Jeremy." She sniffed.

"I guess I more or less brought that on myself I suppose." A muffled voice said, "I should have hissed each time you said it."

We swirled around to find Nox descending the stairs with a red envelope in his mouth.

"Hey Puss!" Emmett boomed. We all raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I thought as long as Karin and Alice were doing it…"

"Ugh! Anyways, follow me if you want to greet Karin, we're working in the basement."

We followed Nox through a doorway on the side of the living room wall. A door which I could have sworn was not there before.

As we went down the steps, we were greeted with more light and strange odors. There were things that smelled vaguely familiar, and things I was certain I had never smelled in my life. Most of which were not very pleasant.

We finally reached the bottom step and were now in a room that resembled a private study. It had shelves with different assortment of bottles, cauldrons stacked in a corner, books of different sizes spread out on a desk, and a girl in the chair in front of that desk banging her head on the table. That would be Karin.

Nox jumped up in front of her and poked her head with the letter.

"Karin! Stop acting strange! You have a letter-"

"I Know!!!" She cried.

"AND!" Nox said loudly, "some guests."

Karin snapped her head up, a big smile filled her face when she saw us.

"Hey you guys!" she said happily.

It took us a second to respond. This was the first time in a while someone was genuinely happy to see us.

"Hey Karin!"Alice said, "We came to pick you up for school!"

"Oh! Well… thanks for that, but I'm not going to the muggle school anymore."

"What? Why?" Rosalie asked in surprise.

"Well, I mean, I _am_ a witch. I only went to the muggle school because it would seem weird if a random girl from Britain just showed up and was wandering around buying groceries at the market! I only had to go to school so that this small town could get acquainted with me."

"Speaking of school and the like," I began, but Karin interrupted.

"Speaking of which! Neko-"

"Nox!"

"Whatever- told me about what happened to Jasper! Really I am VERY sorry about that. I was a bit out of it to really realize what was going on at the time." She said, mainly to Jasper.

"It's fine. Please don't worry about it." Jasper said with a smile. We could all tell that she was completely forgiven.

"Thank you." Karin said breathlessly, as she turned back to me, "What were you saying?"

"Well, I was just interested in how you managed to attend school without giving any of the necessary information that is required to get in. How exactly did you do that?"

"Easy, I confunded the principal with a jinx before I entered the school." She said simply.

"You what?" Asked Emmett.

"Hadn't you all noticed, a few days before I entered school that the principle was acting a bit odd?"

"Yeah! He was looking dazed and kinda out of it!" Emmett said. Karin smiled at his excitement.

"Yes well, I used the Confundus Charm to confuse him into thinking that I didn't need to give him all of the information that was needed to enter the school. Unfortunately, its side affects are stronger on humans, especially airheaded ones, than wizards and other magical beings. That's why he looked like a drunk for a few days. He must have been a lousy principal, huh?"

"Ha ha! I knew it! Didn't I tell you Eddie-san!"

"Emmett…"

"I told you there was something wrong with the principal, didn't I Eddie!" **(A/N: please refer to chapter five if you don't remember.)**

"EMMETT!!!"

"Sorry."

"Ha!" Karin laughed as I glared at him, "So what-?"

"Karin!" Nox spoke up, "Your letter is beginning to smoke."

Karin closed her eyes tightly, but turned around and picked up the letter that was smoking at the tips.

"You know it will only be louder the longer you wait." Nox chided.

Karin sighed deeply.

"I know, I know." She said in a tired voice.

"Karin, what is that exactly?" Alice said cautiously stepping over to her side. The thing looked like it was ready to explode.

Karin gave another deep sigh.

"It's a howler." She said sadly, looking a little pitiful.

"This is going to be so embarrassing!!!" she cried.

"Would you like for us to leave?" Bella asked, but her curiosity was plain as day on her face.

"It doesn't matter, you'll still be able to hear her." Karin mumbled.

"Hear her?" Bella asked.

Karin started to open the letter. She was half way through the seam when the letter began to rise in the air and contort itself into a floating mouth.

Then, the screaming began.

"YOU SCATTER BRAINED FOOLISH CHILD!!!! HOW COULD YOU, IN _LESS_ THAN A _WEEK_, MANAGE TO REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY _AND_ THE SECRET OF OUR WORLD!!!!!! VAMPIRES OR NOT, THIS IS ABSOLUTLY DISGRACFUL!!! THE _MINISTRY_ ALMOST PAID US A VIST AND YOUR MOTHER BECAME ILL WITH A FEVER WHEN SHE SAW YOU GET SHOT BY ONE OF THOSE ACCURSED _MUGGLES_!!!! LUCKELY SHE IS AGAIN IN GOOD HEALTH!!!!! NO THANKS TO YOU!!!!!!!

"IT IS OBVIOUSE YOU CAN _NOT_ DO SELF STUDY! THEREFORE NOX WILL BE YOUR TEACHER, AND YOU HAD BEST NOT GIVE HIM A HARD TIME IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!! AND IF YOU STEP _ONE_ _TOE_ OUT OF LINE, YOU CAN BET YOUR _LIFE_ THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE INSIDE OF HOGWARTS!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT YOUR FATHER COMES BACK HOME SOON FROM HIS TRAVELS BECAUSE I AM _THIS_ CLOSE TO WRAPPING MY FINGERS AROUND YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!!!!!!!! "

At the end of its speech, the howler ripped itself up and began to sizzle into ashes.

"What the hell was that?!" Emmett said incredulously.

"_That_ was my Aunt Agatha." Karin said almost miserably. "Howlers are a parent's best tool to scold their children from a distance. Apparently it works for Aunts and nieces too." She added bitterly. "I knew you shouldn't have told her Neko!!!"

"Nox!!!"

"Puss!!"

"Jeremy!!!!!!"

"Whatever! The point is mum got a fever! And it could have been serious! She's already in bad health as it is!"

"Karin," Alice began, "What did your Aunt mean when she said your mother _saw_ you get shot by those, um, accursed muggles? Can she see the future as well?"

"You can see the future?" Karin asked intrigued.

"Bits and pieces. I can look for something or someone. And I can normally see things or people that I am more familiar with better. However, I _cannot_ seem to see you. I guess it's because you are a witch perhaps?"

"Hmm, maybe so. That's really interesting! But yes, my mum, Caroline, can see the future. However, her visions come on their own and quite frequently. We think that's why she is normally in ill health. Visions can take a bit of energy from wizards so she normally stays at home or in bed, and stress makes her health worse too…" Karin said, looking a little guilty.

"Well cheer up Karin!" Nox said, bumping his head to the side of her cheek comfortingly, "She's better now so you don't have to worry!"

"Thanks Neko. I don't know what I would do without y…"

There was a crash upstairs. It sounded like someone had broken down the door. Soon sharp scratching sounds echoed down the stairway of the basement.

"What the heck is that?" Emmett said loudly.

"Shush!........Neko! I think it's a….."

"Damn it!!! It is!!!"

Karin grabbed her wand and rushed upstairs with Nox past us.

I quickly searched her mind to find out what was happening.

_How the _hell_ did a BOGGART get in here???_

**So, I was rereading some of the chapters that I posted, and it irks me **_**so**_** much that there are spelling **

**and grammar errors on there that I am to lazy to fix! It's mostly because I normally type my stories at **

**night. I'm sorry if it gets on your nerves too. I do try to proof read, but I'm pretty much usless around **

**this time… Sigh~~~~ -.-**

**So anyways… I'm interested to kno which chapter you guys like the most. Just cuz I'm curious. :)**

**Later,**

**Karin.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~~~~soo sleeeepy……**


	12. Chapter 12

Dead Loved Ones

Karin

I ran past the six vampires and up the steps with Neko right on my tail. I could hear the boggart making its way deeper into the house. By now it was probably halfway up the stairs.

"Karin!" Edward yelled from behind.

"SHUSH!"

"Sorry. What is going on? What is a boggart?" he asked while taking Bella's hand. The rest of them joined us at the top of the steps by the door.

"A boggart," I whispered fervently, "is a magical creature. It can transform into a person's fear, which of course can make it very dangerous depending on the person."

"So that's all it does?" Emmett spoke up, "You almost had me worri…"

"You guys, this is NOT a joke. Strange things happen with boggarts around! They have been known to kill! Not only do they turn into a person's worst fear, but they blow it way out of proportion! Someone could be afraid of a spider as small as a pea. The boggart may very well turn into a ten foot tall spider! It is no joking matter."

I sighed, looking at their stunned faces, and watched the fear slowly creep into their eyes as they began to understand.

"Look, I'm definitely not going to ask you to help me; I've already put you all through enough trouble as it is." I said glancing at Jasper, "When I give the signal, just run out the doo…"

"Wait, you can't be serious." Bella stepped around Edward and looked me in the eyes. "We're staying, and we will help you."

"Bella…" Edward began.

"Edward, I know what it's like to put people in danger, and I know what it's like when they try to save me anyways. We're helping her."

"……….you're right." Edward finally agreed.

"I'm in!" Piped up Alice.

"As well as I" Said Jasper coolly.

"Me too. I guess." Rosalie sighed.

"Let's do this Shit!" Emmett said loudly.

"You guys…. Thank you." I murmured. I didn't know that it felt this good to have a group of people support you.

"Even though we are vampires?" Edward asked from my mental comment.

"Ha!" I laughed quietly, "That makes this situation so much better. I dread to think if I had six _muggles_ running around trying not to get killed. At least you can run away and escape."

"Yes, yes, now if we're all done chatting," Neko pronounced sternly, "we might as well come up with a plan. And someone will need to be bait."

I watched as Neko shrank back, as seven pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Oh dear." He muttered.

XXX

We were all at the foot of the stairs as we watched Neko slowly ascend them.

"Remember Neko," I whispered, "Just hiss as silently as you can once you've found the boggart, and then the Cullens' will hear you and we'll…"

"I know." He said curtly but not without a bit of acid in his voice.

"Hmph. Sour puss."

Alice giggle as Neko disappeared up the dark stairway.

This would take a while. The house had many rooms upstairs. At least ten minus the powder room's. Neko would have to check each one to see were the boggart was hiding. Unless, that is, it was in the attic.

"Karin, are you sure Nox will be ok up there?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Neko knows how to take care of himself. And boggarts don't normally turn into an animals fear…"

"KAAARRRIIIINNNN!!!!!!!"

Neko's voice shot down the stairs. The next thing I knew, Edward swept me up the steps, and we all ran into the sixth room, where we found Neko, to shocked to move.

"Neko!!! Neko, what's wrong! What did it turn into?" I asked kneeling down beside him as he stared blankly at the floor.

"you."

I flinched back from his response as if he yelled it at me; even though it was just a faint whisper. Was I really that horrible to him? That much of a hand full?

My eyes prickled with tears that I did not let escape my eyes.

I always did my best not to cry. I only cried in moments of intense fear or pain. So instead I asked him where the boggart went.

"The attic." He said quietly.

I heard a swoosh of air and realized that Bella was gone. In the next two seconds, several things happened.

A door slammed shut.

Bella screamed.

Edward was gone.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie suddenly disappeared.

I was alone, in the dark, with Neko.

"Lumos!" I said, my voice cracking slightly, as my wand tip lit up.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry up the steps to the attic door where I found all six vampires trying to break it down.

"BELLA!!! BELLA!!!!" Edward screamed ferociously.

"GUYS! MOVE! That door is magically enchanted, you can't break it down!"

"It's Locked!!!" Edward snarled, looking more like a vampire than I had ever seen.

"Get OUT of the way!" They quickly shuffled aside and I stepped forward.

"Alohamora!" I said whilst waving my wand.

The door clicked and swung open as Edward stepped in front of me and stopped in the same instant.

Our attic wasn't big. It was small and could roughly fit about twenty two people. It had a single closet off on the right wall, and a single window that was on the far side of the attic. And that window shown a single faint light from the cloud covered sun onto a single broken body twitching and shredded on the floor.

Bella.

**~XXX~**

……

**Sorry guys. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Please don't hate me.**

Like a Funeral

Alice

My eyes widened, as if daring to believe what they saw. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening.

Bella.

"NO,……….NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Edward slumped to the floor and fell to his hands and knees, "Bella….Bell…" Edward began choking on his words and dry sobbing into the floor.

"No…" I wondered who's helpless voice had uttered the word, and then realized that it had tumbled out of my own mouth.

Why did this happen? It was only suppose to be a friendly visit. Why did it turn out like this?

My body began to tremble as an epiphany came upon me.

This was my fault.

If I hadn't suggested that we visited Karin. If I hadn't dragged Bella along with me….

My entire frame began to shake and I buried my face in my hands.

My eyes felt like they were on fire as they tried to make the tears they couldn't produce.

I resisted my minds urge to wrap around the fact that Bella was gone, forever…

"NO!!!!" Edward snapped, and was now standing up straight.

"I can fix this!" He began to take a step forward. As he did, Bella's shredded body shook; each piece in synchronization with the other.

"Wait…." Karin whispered almost to herself. Edward was already kneeling over…Bella; pausing as he got the full effects of her state close up. Karin's face formed a small frown. And then it snapped into shock.

"EDWARD GET BACK!!! THAT'S THE BOGGART!!!!"

Edward snapped his head around, but Karin had already raced past him. Positioning herself between him and Bella's broken body.

In that instant, the pieces began to rise in the air. We all watched in shock and relief as Bella's shivering pieces began to change color and mold into something else.

Bella wasn't dead. We could all see that now. But if the swirling, morphing mass in front of us was the boggart, then where was Bella?

My eyes landed on the closet door. In that moment, Edward rushed toward it and snatched it open.

I screamed in utter joy.

There was Bella, curled up in the corner, with her head between her knees, and her fingers practically jammed in her ears. By this time, we were all crowded around the entrance of the closet.

And of course, Edward was already crowded around Bella.

"BELLA!" He cried fervently.

"Edward…" Bella whispered while wrapping her arms securely around his neck, "I…I followed it… into the attic…. and it came up behind me and locked me in, then…it turned into _you_! Only, you were all shredded up and….and…."

"Shhh, shhhh…. Bella it's ok… it's ok" Edward said comfortingly while rocking her back and forth.

"Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed, "If you EVER scare me like that again, I will wreck your Mercedes!"

"BELLA! How could you scare me like that!" I dry sobbed with a huge smile of relief on my face.

"Yeah sis!" Emmett boomed, "You scared us worse than Jasper."

"Please. Don't scare us like that again." Jasper said very matter of factly, yet still managed to sound brotherly and full of relief.

"You guys need to get _out_ of here." Karin's voice silently drifted towards us. Our heads snapped around and we quickly made our way back into the attic.

I wished we hadn't.

There, in front of us, was a ten foot tall black widow spider.

"Karin…." I said cautiously.

"RUN!" she screamed.

We didn't think twice as we ran out of the room and down the steps. But then, something stopped me.

"Everyone, wait!"

"Alice! What is it! We need to get out of here!" Edward said impatiently. Obviously the boggart scene from before was still on his mind.

"Yes! It is! Now let's go!"

"But…But we _can't_ just leave Karin there!" I squealed, "We promised that we would help her!"

"But Karin wouldn't fight _that _by herself, would she?" Bella asked.

We listened as loud thumping sounds made there way down the hall.

"We have to get back up there and help her." Emmett said seriously.

We nodded and began to make our way back, but a small animal blocked our path.

"Cullens!" Jeremy exclaimed running toward us, "Where is Karin?!"

I was about to answer, but the sound of a body, and an ear splitting crack made me pause for a milli-second before we all bounded upstairs.

**XXX**

Karin

"RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! A second later I found myself alone, with it a giant spider, who's eight eyes were fixated on me.

I almost began to cry.

The spider, or boggart, launched at me, its razor sharp pinchers almost sliced my arm as I jumped out of the way. But in doing so I banged the side of my head in the wall and felt the skin break on impact, while the spider's pinchers knocked the door closed as it ran into the wall.

Now, I was locked inside a tight room, with a ten foot high spider.

I could feel the tears aching to escape, but I held them at bay as I tried to position myself behind the giant insect. It's gigantic butt swung in different directions as it searched for me. I began to crawl on my hands and knees to sneak to the closet. For the spell I that was going to use to work, I needed a place to enclose the boggart. I was almost to the closet, but the dammed spider caught me in its peripheral view, and its butt swung around and connected with my face **(eeeeeeeewwwwwww!!!!!!)**, sending me flying back into the wall and landing on my arm. I felt the bone crush under my weight with a toe curling crunching sound. I squeezed my eyes in pain. But even though I was now suffering from a broken arm, _and_ a possible concussion that was making my vision foggy, I still tried to get up, because now, the dammed spider was facing me again.

I began to attempt to say the spell and get rid of the boggart, even though the closet door wasn't open enough to get a good aim at. But then, something marvelous happened.

"Karin!!!!" I heard a shrill voice exclaim.

"Alice?!" I cried. I couldn't get much out after that as I dived again to evade the spider's pinchers. However, my wounds slowed me down and I felt one of the pinchers make a deep cut through my calf. Luckily, the pincher was to sharp, and the movement to quick for me to feel it much.

"ARRRRAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!" I heard a someone cry out. My head was a bit fuzzy, but I could still easily tell it was Emmett.

I turned around to find him riding on the butt of the spider while trying to wrap his arms around it to bring it down. My eyes widened in shock and disgust; that was the surest way to provoke a boggart, and he was touching a spider. I shivered and tried to think fast.

"Jasper! Open the closet door! Emmett! Get the hell off of that dammed spider! The rest of you! Begin to circle around it!!" I barked at them as I weakly tried to lift myself off the floor.

Everyone did as I ordered and were now warily circling the spider.

I could see that the boggart was beginning to get confused as they walked around it. Even Neko was in the circle.

The boggart kept switching and morphing into various things. Mostly it was dead or broken bodies, of whom I presumed to be their loved ones, lying in pieces. I noticed them all wince in response as if looking at a family member in their casket at a funeral. I thought I saw my face amongst the horde of dead people that the boggart was turning into and wondered if that's what Neko meant when he said he saw me.

I stumbled slightly as I made my way closer to the circling group. I could tell that I had only had a few more seconds before I blacked out, and I had to aim at the boggart the moment it changed into a concrete fear, or the spell wouldn't work.

"Riddikulus!!!" I screeched when the boggart transformed into a flaming haired, cat-like woman. My spell turned her into a pig with wings and a red top hat. Bella actually cracked a smile, while I forced laughter out of my mouth to weaken the boggart.

I quickly lead the flying pig into the closet before the spell lost its effect, slammed the door shut, and quickly locked it. A second later, I could hear the boggart banging on the door.

"Silencio!" I said feebly. The noises from the closet finally dimmed down.

"That should shut you up." I mumbled.

"Karin! That was… Wow! I mean…Wow!" Alice was too amazed to get a sentence out properly.

"Alice! Would you calm down and look at the state she's in! We need to get her to Carlisle!" Edward said sternly.

It was then that I began to notice little bright dots popping in front of my eyes.

"KARIN!" I turned my head to where I heard Neko's voice.

"Ne….ko…?" My words slurred as I went under.

**YEAH! BELLA'S ALIVE!!! Don't ya love twists in a story. But not to worry. There will be at least three (3) deaths in this story…. Yes, that is the way life goes…**

**Ha ha. I'm sorry, but I love playing with you guys. Before you get to mad, you have to admit that Bella's 'near death' was a good cliff hanger.**

**Yes...no…?**

**Anyways. A word of advice. PAY ATTENTION TO KARIN'S DREAMS!!!!! REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**ok, I've said all I wanted to say. It's 1:02 am right now, and I feel like I'm about to crash and…………. ~*snore snore snore… cough!….snnnnnoooorrrreee*~~~~**

**Karin. -.-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review of last Chapter:**

**Bella was alive**

**Karin fight a huge spider (that was really the boggart)**

**Cullens help her defeat it**

**Karin blacks out…**

**Enjoy! **

Memories and New Beginnings

Karin

I was having one of those dreams again. The dreams when you know you're asleep, and you know you're dreaming…

"_Ancel! Look at me!" I yelled to the light brown haired boy below me as I swung on the pear tree branch… in a spring dress._

_ Ancel looked up with a smile playing at his lips._

_ "I can see your panties." He finally said as he broke out into laughs._

_ I gasped, fully embarrassed. Even as a six year old I knew that boys' seeing your panties was a 'no no'; as my father would call it._

_ "Ancel! That is Not funny." I cried down to him. But seeing him on his back laughing, with his cute little eight year old face wrinkled in hysterics, I couldn't find it in myself to stay mad at him, so I just ended up laughing right along with him._

_ "Ha ha! You're a lot of fun Karin! I said that to a girl in my class once and she told the teacher on me." He said with a scowl, which was equally as cute as his smiling face, "Why can't you come to my school? You might not be in the same class as me, but at least you'd be _there_." He said with a slight pout on his lips._

_ "My dad won't let me. He says that your type of school won't let me in."_

_ "Huh? Why?" he asked angrily._

_ "It's because I'm different." I said simply, used to the term by now._

_ Ancel scowled deeply._

_ "Well tell him it doesn't matter, and that you should come to get a good education at least. I'm the smartest in my class, so maybe the teachers might help me with getting you in, even though they don't like me. I'll even ask my father to pay for you to come if that's what it takes." He said in a definite tone, as if that was the way it was going to be._

_ Ancel was from a wealthy family in Britain. His father was the heir to a rich fortune and his mother had many good connections, so Ancel pretty much got whatever he wanted. However, with that came a price. Because of his family's high status and him being their only son, they put a lot of pressure on him, gave him much too much stress for him only being eight. For that, Ancel became a rebel, sometimes refusing to cooperate with his mother's and father's wishes._

_ They had tried many times to set him up on play dates with the more 'respectable' little boys so that they could be a good influence on him, but after the incident with Michael when Ancel found out he had only pretended to be friends with him only because he and his parents were getting paid, Ancel made his life a living hell as well as any other boy that his parents tried to pair him up with on play dates. After a while no parent wanted their child over for play dates with Ancel, for fear of mental and emotional damage to their sons._

_ It was on that day that Ancel, after he found out that Michael was only pretending to be his friend for the money, ran away into the woods behind his house that we bumped into each other._

_ It took some time to gain his trust, but after two meetings together we were the best of friends, and we would always meet up with each other after he was done with his school work when he got back home._

_ "Thanks Ancel! But my dad would never agree to it."_

_ "How do you know?" he asked skeptically._

_ "Because I asked him."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Of course! I didn't want to let you go off and have all the fun!" I exclaimed._

_ "Ha! School is _not_ fun! You have to wear uniforms, and people tell you what to do _all_ the time. _And_ they expect you to stay put in your seat for _hours_ on end as they teach you things that you will probably _never_ use in your life!" He heaved a great sigh, "It's horrible."_

_ "Then why on earth would you want me to come?" I asked incredulously._

_ "Because at least then it would be bearable." He said matter- of- factly._

_ "And besides, you said that you and your father move around a lot. What if I come here one day and see that you're gone? I want us spend as much time together as possible."_

_ I smiled happily and jumped off the pear tree branch._

_ "And why would you want to see me?" I asked slyly, while carefully leaning into him._

_ "Well," Ancel said, shuffling his feet, "You _are_ my only friend, of course I'd want to see you!" He almost yelled out of embarrassment._

_ "Good! Because, you're _my_ only friend too. My very best most special friend." I added to make sure he understood how much he meant to me._

_ He smiled brightly at me._

_ "Good, just pinky promise me that I'll always be your very best most special friend, I can't have you just running off, finding another one to replace me." He demanded holding out his pinky._

_ "Fine, as long as _you_ promise me the same!" I said while taking his pinky in mine._

_ "Promise!" I said happily._

_ "Promise."He whispered._

The only sad thing about this dream was that I knew it was only a dream. For at least a few moments, I wanted to believe that I was actually back in that time, actually back with my very best friend. But of course… Reality was always there to take that dream away.

And this time, reality started with a headache.

Bella

Carlisle was all over Karin when we brought her in for him to take care of her wounds. Even thought she was completely knocked out, he had more than a good time talking to Nox for hours on end.

Now, we new almost everything about the wizarding world. Like how children didn't start school till around age twelve, and that wizards and magical creatures alike lived peacefully together. We were even informed of a knew law, only in Britain, that said that any magical creature that had a naturally humanistic exterior of about eighty percent, and could be categorized as a he or she, then it could acquire a wand, and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This only peaked everyone's desire to get on the first plane to Britain and explore the wizarding world.

"……mmmmm….An…cellll..."

All of us were downstairs when we heard the quiet moan.

"Karin." Neko or…Nox breathed as Edward picked him up before Alice got a hold of him, and we all rushed upstairs.

Like Alice, Edward had a certain fondness for Nox. Personally, I think it was because they had nicknames they both despised and built a friendship off of that (Emmett and Jacob joked that they had formed an Anti-Nickname Support Group…). Now, Alice felt the need to compete with Edward to win Nox's favor.

Unfortunately for her, she lost brownie points with Nox when she tried to dress him up in a grey suite and little leather dress shoes, customized especially for his lion- like paws thinking that it was 'A cute outfit that any cat would die to wear…'.

Alice will be Alice.

When we got to the spare bedroom, we saw Karin rolling around in her sheets mumbling about a pinky promise. She had the strangest expression of joy and despair on her face that was utterly heartbreaking…

"Karin! Karin wake up! Wake up!" Neko said in her ear as her eyes quickly fluttered open.

"Ancel!" Karin cried, her breathing picking up. Who was Ancel?

"No Karin. He's not here. It's me. Only me. It was just a silly dream" Neko said flatly, almost bitterly to her, as his eyes became hard and piercing. She flinched slightly, but finally settled down back into the pillows.

"If only it wasn't a dream…." She breathed softly as she closed her eyes

Nox rolled his eyes and asked Carlisle to examine her. Carlisle almost leapt for joy.

"Karin?" Carlisle said quietly while touching her shoulder lightly, obviously trying not to raise his voice in excitement, "I'm Dr. Car…"

"Carlisle," Karin finished off, "the vampire from Britain, son of a clergy man, who helped me with my… bullet wound, was it?" Karin finished off in a slight slur.

"How did you know…?"

"Karin," Neko interrupted, "has an ability called past sight. She can see the past of someone, thing, or place at random." He finished while nestling himself closer to her.

When he did, it felt as though the air got heavier, and it made me want to shiver. Weird. I wondered if this was a natural thing to happen around wizards.

I looked at Edward, and saw his brow knitted together as he watched the two. What was he listening to?

"Amazing… Carlisle said after a brief moment of silence. But he quickly shook his head and went back into doctor mode.

"Karin, does my voice sound distant? Just nodded if you're too tired to talk."

"I can hear your voice fine…" she murmured.

"Good! Now let's take a look at your injuries."

Carlisle lifted the bed sheet, and as he did, his eyes slightly bugged.

Unable to help ourselves, we circled around to the side that Carlisle was examining and gasped.

"Oh Geez! We got another one!" Emmett laughed as he clapped Jacob on the shoulder.

"Impressive." Jacob nodded to himself, "It didn't even leave a scare."

"Why does it look like it's glowing purple?" Renesmee asked quietly, as if the question might be rude. After the wand incident, she was particularly careful with her manners around Nox and Karin.

The long and deep gash that should have taken months to heal, was now illuminating a slight purplish color. We all watched as it began to heal itself, almost like how the werewolves did, but at a faster pace.

Not only could we see the gash turning back into perfect skin, but we could hear the bones in her arm snapping and popping back into place as her arm straightened back respectively. All the while, Nox just quietly sat next to Karin's side with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Karin's chest began to rise and her back arch above the rest of her body.

"Nox!" Carlisle said nervously, "Nox! What's happening?"

Nox stayed next to Karin's side as if he hadn't heard Carlisle.

We all just looked on nervously, not having a clue as to what to do.

Nox let out a quick hiss, as Karin slumped back down, and then jumped off of the bed and out of the open window into the night. It was a three story drop.

All of us had our eyes wide open as we looked from the window to Karin's eyes now fluttering open…

What… the… Hell.

Karin

When I opened my eyes, again, I found ten pairs of eyes looking back and forth at me.

What happened?

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Well…" I began, "I remember the…spider, and Emmett jumping on top of it like a _maniac_! I can't believe you actually _touched_ a _spider_! What's wrong with you!" The idea of anyone touching _anything_ with more that than two legs and its skeleton on the _outside_ of its body was completely revolting to me.

"Not that!" Emmett said loudly, with a smile playing at his lips, "We mean you healing yourself and glowing purple!"

"Glowing purple…? Oh! That wasn't me! That was Neko, he has this amazing healing ability." I explained brightly.

"Does he normally leave after he helps heal you?" Alice asked while sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Sometimes, yeah… he's probably just changing." I said, while looking out the window.

"Changing?"

"Oh… I didn't tell you? Nox is a Werecat."

They stared at me.

"Oh _please_! Did you really think that any feral looking cat from off the street could talk?" I asked smirking; knowing very well they probably did think that.

"Humph! Werecat!" Jacob said loudly, "I bet he's not as cool as a werewolf!"

"Umm… No disrespect to werewolves but I doubt they think that their transformations are …cool" I said slowly.

"What! What are you talking about? It's awesome being a werewolf!"

"And how would you know?"

"I AM one!"

I looked him up and down for a second.

"Umm… Excuse but, no, you're not. And even if you were, it's not something to really brag about."

"If you want proof…"

"What I'm saying is that I have no doubt that you are _something_, Neko and I found huge paw prints a few miles off our camp in the woods. And then seeing you, and how much of _you_ there was, it wasn't hard to fit the pieces. So I guessed you are a shape-shifter of some sort?

"The werewolves that I'm talking about are much different from you."

"How so?" He asked, intrigued.

"I'm guessing that you more or less change at will, right?" He nodded, "These werewolves, have no say in their transformation, and traditionally change at night during a full moon. The transformation is… painful, and when they transform, they forget everything about their human lives. A werewolf would even hunt and kill his own brother if he came across him." I finished off solemnly.

"The wizarding world seems like a somewhat dangerous place to be…" Jasper said quietly.

I shrugged.

"It can be, if you don't know what you're doing." I said simply while hopping out of the bed and stretching.

"Well, thanks for taking care of me… again… No offense, but I really don't want to see the inside of your house for awhile…"

Everyone chuckled to themselves as I began to walk out of the room.

"So what are you going to do now Karin?" Alice asked while flinting to my side. I saw nine blurs rush past me and then realized that only me and Alice we walking downstairs. Everyone else had already gone down the steps and started different activities.

"Well…I guess I'll just start making up an agenda for the rest of the week."

"Oooh! What did you have in mind?" Alice asked while the others turned to listen.

"My magic studies. I have to fit in Charms, Potions, Flying, Herbology, Astronomy, _and_ Study of Magical Creatures, Hand Magic, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts all into one week!" I sighed.

"… CARLISLE!" Alice shrilled almost at the top of her lungs, while spinning on her heels to face him. I jumped and looked at her like she was crazy. He was only ten feet away!

"Don't worry Karin." Edward said from the couch, "You'll get used to her soon enough." He smiled as Bella nodded her head vigorously next to him.

I honestly wasn't sure if even _he_ was used to Alice by now. The look on his face told me he wasn't… I knew it.

"Carlisle! May I please! Please! _PLEASE_! Quit school and help Karin with her wizard training?" I watched as she flinted closer to him and pulled the puppy dog look. I had to admit, she had a gift.

"Umm… Alice… I'm not sure if…"

"If Alice can quit, then I'm quitting to!" Rosalie exclaimed from the armchair, "And I want to go with Karin and Alice!"

"Dude! I am NOT missing out on this! I wanna drop out too!" Emmett boomed, and stood next to Alice, trying to pull off the same look.

He did a pretty darn hilarious version in contrast to Alice's perfectly cute one.

"Umm… Carlisle? If they are going to help Karin then I want to go as well." Bella said, not even really needing to pull off the puppy dog look. Her pleas were unconsciously cute enough.

"If Bella is leaving, then I'm going too." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Same goes for me and Alice." Jasper seconded from a corner.

"I don't really _need_ permission… so…" Jacob stood up and gave a sly look to all of them.

"Nessie says she's going too by the way." He added.

Carlisle stayed silent for a moment, but then began to laugh.

"I can see you've all made up your minds!" He smiled, "Fine, we'll just say that Esme decided to home school you! I guess you could all take off from school for the next few years…" He pondered to himself.

Oh the profits of being a vampire…

"YES!" Alice squealed, suddenly next to me again. "So how should we set the week up?"

I looked around the room, all eyes were on me.

I suddenly felt very warm, and could feel my cheeks burning up.

I had made friends.

It had been awhile…

I suddenly remembered my audience and pushed the thoughts out of my head.

"Well… I guess we could start with Charms, then Flying, Potions, Herbology, Astromony, Transfiguration, Study of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and lastly Hand Magic." I gave a small sigh. This was going to be a long week…

I looked around the room and saw the excitement in everyone's eyes.

… But… at least my friends would be there… with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Woot! Woot! A new chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight's Characters OR Harry Potter.**

**Sadly…**

Charms

Karin

"You guys are _so_ _weird_!" I screamed over my desk.

Today was the first day of my home schooling, and it was soooo like Alice and Emmett to fool around with my stuff in the basement.

"HAAA! But KARIIIINNNNN!" Alice whined from the corner," How was weeeee suppose to knoooow that sniffinnng a Higgel…. Higgle….hee hee…Puff! HA HA! Jaaaar could make you…."

"SO FREAKIN' HIGH!" Emmett yelled.

"By FREAKIN' Asking _ME_ FIRST!" I screeched over their annoying high pitched giggles.

"Karin," Edward said while trying to hold Emmett down as Jasper went to hold down Alice, "I'm really sorry on behalf of Emmett and Alice. And we only just got here too." He finished as Bella and the others contributed to the madness with their own fits of giggles.

Vampires these days….

"Alice! Not here!" Jasper exclaimed as Alice tried to lift up his shirt with a seductive look on her face that was marred by her constant giggling.

"HA HA HA AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH!"

"Alice… are you _seriously_ laughing backwards?"

"AH!" she yelled as Jasper tried to get her hands out of his back pockets while Emmett began to make cat calls.

"…." Really, no words could appropriately describe that scene.

"I leave you all down here for _Five_ minutes and you're already tearing the place down!"

"Neko! My savior!" I exclaimed.

"It's…Ugh. Never mind!"

"Where is the essence of Bazzar so I can shut them up?"

"Oh _please_," Jacob said from the stairs, "Don't stop them now!"

"…immature werewolf, trying to cause trouble…" I grumbled under my breath as Jacob laughed louder.

I retrieved the essence of Bazzar from where Neko pointed out, quickly took off the top, and held it under each of their noses. Finally, their laughing died down and all that was left was their embarrassed grins from the commotion they had caused.

"Ha ha… Sorry Karin…" Emmett said while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, sorry. I just really wanted to know what a …ha ha…Higgle Puff smelled like."

I glared at them for a second but then let it go.

"Well, whatever, at least we know that it would be the demise of the world's sanity if vampires ever got high off of Higgle Puffs."

"What are Higgle Puffs anyways…?"

"Alight! That's enough chatting!" Neko yelled at us from on top of my desk, "You all said that you wanted to observe Karin's Wizard Training right? Well then, let's get started!"

"That's right Jeremy! You tell 'em!"

"Alice. He told you off too."

"Ha Ha!"

"…All right," Neko began, "Now that we are all settled, lets begin!" The room became surprisingly quiet, as if it was only me and Neko in the room.

"In charms today, I thought that it would be nice to start you off with something… easy."

"Nothing is ever easy when you're involved Neko…." I sighed.

"Stop complaining and follow me outside. Bring your broom as well, we're going deep into the woods."

"WOOT! Fieldtrip!" Emmett yelled.

We all laughed as started to make our way upstairs.

I grabbed my broomstick from the closet and followed them outside.

"Alright Neko! Which way?" I said while hopping on, Neko jumped in front of me, taking his spot at the end of the broom.

"Well… there's a nice little clearing about fifty miles North from here. It looks big enough for outdoor study."

"Yippee…"

"No sass, please."

"Sorry. Ok! Let's go!"

I kicked off on my broom and rose into the air.

"I assume you know where we're going then?" I asked down to the Cullens.

"Y-yeah…" Bella said.

I smiled when I saw all their faces in awe.

"You know," I began slyly, "the sooner I get done with this training stuff the sooner I can give you all rides on-"

"Nice try, Karin." Neko said loudly, "But even a bunch of vampires pressuring me to move your lessons along won't make me go through them any faster." He finished with an eye roll.

"Ugh! I swear! It's like he can read my mind!"

I ascended again, rising away from the laughter that erupted and then leaned forward on the broom, pushing it faster through the cold air… It felt magnificent.

I closed my eyes briefly and smiled, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through my nose as I sped high above the trees.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed, below me, several blurs running directly below me.

"Ah!"

My body almost fell back on the broom when one of the blurs streaked up a tree, and then catapulted itself infront of me.

"Hello Karin!" Emmett laughed as he began to free fall back to the ground.

"Haha! Bye Emmett! Hey! I'll race ya!" I yelled down to them.

Suddenly, Edward appeared for a second in front of me with a crooked smile on his face.

"Ooh…Bad move!"

The next second I looked down, they were out of sight.

"You ready, Neko?" Excitement coloring my voice.

"I guess so…" He sighed as he crawled into my jacket and poked his head out under mine from the opening.

Abruptly, I stopped the broom and closed my eyes.

Slowly, I let myself go.

I let myself feel the currents of the wind, their motions, how they twisted and turned on themselves.

"_Ventus Alae_…"

My body, along with my broom, propelled itself forward going faster than lightning, racing the wind.

In only three seconds, I found myself landing in the clearing at almost the exact time as Edward made his way through the trees.

"Impressive!" He laughed when my feet touched the ground.

"Haha! Thanks!"

"Whoa! Karin!" How'd you get here so fast?" Alice asked, dumbstruck.

"I used a spell my father taught me. It's called 'Wings of Wind' or 'Wind Wings'. It's very useful if you need to get somewhere." I smiled.

"Your father did you a solid when he taught that one!" Emmett laughed.

"Hey, where is your father anyway-?"

"Alright! Time to get started!" Neko said loudly from the middle of the field. Thank God I didn't have to answer that question…

"Ok! Today, Karin, you will take a step back in time-"

"Oh, geez…"

"-and use a very handy charm that many witches and wizards performed in medieval times when muggles tried to burn them on a cross." Neko said, ignoring my comment. "It's called the 'Freeze Fire' Charm and…"

"Sooo… what you're saying is… you are going to set me on fire?" I asked plainly.

"…Yes, there would be no point if I didn't, which is why I took the liberty of preparing a cross, and some matches I borrowed from a store in town."

Sure enough, a cross and a box of matches appeared three feet from where I was standing. I looked back at Neko.

"Well… Lets get this over with." I said with a sigh.

"Y-you're seriously going to set her on fire?" The wolf, Jacob, said in surprise, "I thought you were only fooling with us!"

"Don't worry!" I smiled, "As long as I perform the charm correctly, I won't get hurt!" I said brightly.

"But what if you do get hurt?" Rosalie asked pertly, but, somehow, I thought I heard a bit of worry…

"I'll be fine. Really. Nothing a bit of magic can't fix in the end, eh?"

"Right, right… Edward, would you mind lighting the cross?" Neko said, almost as if he were asking him to run a quick errand.

Edward slowly nodded and picked up the match box, then lit one and held it at arm's length.

"Be careful…" Bella said worriedly. Edward smiled at her but then turned to Neko.

"You sure this is safe, Nox?"

"Positive." He replied.

Edward threw the match on the wood cross which instantly burst into yellow hungry flames. Slowly eating away at the wood… Oh dear…

I looked to my silent audience and gave them a nod, then turned back to the cross, picked up my wand, and pointed it at my chest.

"The charm, Neko?" I asked.

"It is, _Alego Ignis_."

My breath came in a little shallow before I spoke the words.

"_Alego Ignis_!" I yelled, making sure I pronounced the words properly.

The second I said the charm, I felt my body's temperature drop. It didn't feel uncomfortable, I just felt cooler, like the way cool marble feels under your skin. It was a very pleasant feeling.

I smiled to myself and turned to Neko.

"Ok! I think I'm ready!"

"Good! Good!" He said quickly, "Now, let me tie you up on the cross, then you can get the full effect!"

I felt my body fly up and land on the flaming cross as invisible ropes tied me in place.

The moment my skin touched the blazing fire, my eyes bulged, and I screamed.

**XXX**

**Yay! A new update! A real, true, pertains- to- the- story update!**

**I hope you're happy, I hope you liked it, and I hope you want more! Much Much More! :D**


End file.
